What Separates Me from You
by PurpleLemonadex3
Summary: For Lynn Swan, being Bella's twin has been hard from day one. Now leaving the Xavier Institute and moving to Forks will be even harder. How is she supposed to cope with living in her sister's shadow while keeping her Gift a secret? More info inside...
1. Prologue

AN: Woo! I'm back after about a year I believe of being on Hiatus. Anyway I am in progress of finishing up my other stories but it has been taking forever for me to see where the story is going, but no worries I will be updating soon. :D

Anyway on with this new story I've been dabbling with

For Lynn Swan, being Bella's twin has been hard from day one. Now leaving the Xavier Institute and moving to Forks will be even harder. How is she supposed to cope with living in her sister's shadow while keeping her Gift a secret? Trying to find yourself is hard but it's even harder when the whole world thinks you're just like your twin.

* * *

Prologue 

Ever since I was a little girl I have always been compared to my older sister Isabella. We were twins, she born about two minutes before me. Bella was always the quiet child, shy, a bit distant and completely well behaved. As for myself I was the complete opposite of her; I was outgoing and could never seem to be out of trouble.

'Why are you always getting into trouble?' or 'Why do you always have to act that way?' or better yet my personal favorite, 'Why can't you be more like your sister?'

Story of my freaking life and yet I was only about eleven years old.

The more people asked these stupid questions, the more I started to act out, to try and make my own name. My mother seemed to get pretty sick of it though. Bella was the perfect student and even though she was shy and detached sometimes, she was the perfect daughter. Whereas I got decent grades and I would occasionally not be the best daughter in the world but I did try and show my mom that I was different in a good way. Personally I think mom preferred Bella more than me. I mean who wouldn't? We may be twins but Bella was much prettier than I was and everyone just seemed to prefer being around her. I could never come up from under her shadow. Everyone expected me to be just like her, to act just like her but I wasn't her and I refused to be like her.

It wasn't until my thirteenth birthday that I found out I was even more different than she was. Bella didn't come to school that day since she was sick so I had to go by my self. Usually when I was with her, everyone was nice to me but when she wasn't here bullies would come and pick on me. One of them was this kid Ryan. He would push me in the hall or in the playground, tease me, stick gum in my hair, everything. When I told my mom about it she just said that he did because he liked me.

Pfft, I didn't believe that for a second. When school finished I was walking to my locker then Ryan came and started wailing on me with his friends. I couldn't take it anymore. Next thing I knew, I felt something hot burning me from the inside out. My fingertips started to feel hot, like when you touch a pot that just came out the oven. Right when I was about to push him back, my teacher, Ms. Walker came and stopped us. She sent Ryan and his friends to the principals' office and took me into her classroom. At first I was scared she was going to punish me or something but then she put her hand on my shoulder and told me "Everything's going to be okay." When I asked her what was she talking about she told me she saw that something was wrong with me and that I shouldn't be afraid but yet keep an open mind.

I've heard about mutants, seen them on the news but I never thought that I would be one. To be honest, I freaked out. I was scared and terrified that I was a mutant, a freak of nature. I didn't want to believe what Ms. Walker was telling me. How could I be a mutant? I was perfectly fine before this. Half of me wanted to get out and run home but the other wanted to stay behind and listen to what Ms. Walker had to say. Since she was being calm about this, it calmed me down as well… well only a little bit. She told me she knew I was one because he power enables her to find others. Lucky for me she found me before I could blast Ryan and his friends. Then she told me usually a mutant powers' awakens during a stressful time in an adolescents' life, for me it was Ryan always bulling me. Then I started to freak out even more, I've heard what people say about mutants and most people didn't like them at all. How was I going to face my family? Would they cast me aside to? Would my mom abandon me? When I asked her what I could do, she told me there was a special institution in New York that could help me. She said her good friend worked there and that she would give him a call.

And that's how I ended up here, at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and I've been here for about four years. I've met some really cool people here and I actually consider it to be home. I talked to my sister and mother occasionally but not often. For once I seemed to be out of Bella's shadow and for that I was grateful. But my luck didn't seem to hold out for much longer. Mom got remarried to this guy Phil and was going to travel around with him for his baseball or something. Bella, not wanting to be a bother towards them, decided that she was going to live with our dad until she went to college. That's when mom had this brilliant idea of sending me off with her.

Note the sarcasm.

When she told me this I bluntly refused. I was happy where I was and I really had no desire to go to Forks. As much as I wanted to spend time with my father I wanted to say in the academy even more. Then mom talked to Professor X, telling him it would be a good idea for me to move in with my father and sister and blah blah blah. The Professor thought it was a good idea, the traitor, and talked to me about how I should spend time with my family since they actually want me in their lives. I still refused to it, but because I was still a minor my mom took me out of the academy and put me into Forks High School. I couldn't believe she did that to me. I was happy right were I was damn it! I didn't want to go, I really didn't. I didn't want to go back to being under Bella's shadow and I didn't want them to find out I was a freak. The Professor and Storm, being the optimistic people that they are, thought some good might come out of this, and if anything got too bad I could always come back.

So with still much refusal on my part, I grudgingly packed my bags for Forks. I was really not looking forward to this

* * *

Important!: I've been experimenting a lot with different crossovers and this is probably the most interesting one so far. So tell me what you think :)

Comments/questions/concerns


	2. Home

AN: Another update :) Alright then. So uh, enjoy.

* * *

"Home"

I lied on my bed just staring at the ceiling wondering if I really should go to school today. Yesterday Dad and Bella picked me up from the airport greeting me and telling me how it was wonderful that I would be living with them and how Dad could finally get to be with both his girls.

Way to make me feel guilty Dad.

While we were in the car I noticed a couple of things right off the bat. One, it was rainy here all the time. Dad says Forks is the rainiest place in the US.

Oh. Joy.

Two, Bella was calling Dad, Charlie, which I found completely disrespectful but he wasn't correcting her so I guess he didn't mind.

Three, Forks was really small.

Four, there's a lot of green here, kinda reminds me of Westchester so that was a bit comforting.

Five, when we went out to eat that night, it seemed everyone already knew who I was already which I found a bit creepy.

And last but not least six, I was going to be in most of Bella's classes.

Yippee.

When we got home that night I just took my stuff and started to unpack. I still didn't want to be here but I couldn't show that in front of Dad. He seemed really happy that he had me and Bella here and I didn't want him to feel bad just because I was feeling crummy. So I said my good-nights and went to sleep.

"Lynn? If you don't hurry we're going to be late for school!" Bella yelled from outside my door.

I groaned, "Give me five minutes!" I yelled back. I peeled myself out of my bed and got dressed.

Then I heard Bella's ancient truck roar to life. Who on earth would give her such a thing? Honestly, she couldn't find a better car?

After I put on my makeup I threw my book bag over my shoulder and carefully walked outside. The walk way was slippery due to the rain and I was in no mood to fall flat on my ass this morning. God I hate the cold. As I climbed into Bella's truck she started yammering at me how we were going to be late and that I should try to be more punctual and blah blah. Bella's exactly as she was before, a second mom to me. Always telling me about what I should do, and that I should behave. So I took my iPod from my pocket and put my headphones on, drowning out her voice. I can't believe that I'm actually here. Especially in a place where it's so rainy all the time! I hate the rain! And the cold! I groaned inwardly, how am I going to survive this?

As we pulled up to the school it seemed everyone in the parking lot eyes were on us. Bella as usual blushed as she took out the keys and started to walk inside. I on the other hand took my time to take in my surroundings. I noticed that most of the kids were staring at me with curiosity while others just whispered to each other when I walked by.

"Hey Bella!" Someone called out as I walked inside. I turned around and saw some guy run up to me. Great. I have been here about maybe five seconds and I'm already being mistaken for my sister.

"Sorry. You have the wrong sister. My name is Lynn." I said before turning around.

"Oh! Sorry! It's just that you and your sister look scary alike from the back." He walked in front me.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Eric Yorkie." He stuck his hand out. I wrinkled my nose a bit. "Lynn Swan. Sorry, I have this thing about skin to skin contact." He put his hand down, blushing a bit. "It's okay. How's Forks treating you so far?"

I shrugged, "A bit too rainy for my liking." He laughed a bit, "You get used to it. So where's your sister?" He asked looking around, "Shouldn't she be showing you around?" I nodded, "Yeah but I think she had something to do or something, besides I can take care of myself all I need to do is find the main office and I'll be good."

"Well okay then, let me show you were it is. If you need anything else just ask me, I'm the ears and eyes of the entire school." I smiled a bit, "Thanks. So tell me a bit about the school Eric."

"Well, now's not the best time since class is about to start so lets meet up at lunch." We stopped walking. "Right now you have to get your schedule right? So I'll meet up with you later." Then he left me and ran to class. When I saw him turn the corner I opened the door and walked straight to the front desk. "Hey excuse me, I'm a new student here and was wondering if this is where I get my schedule." A lady in a pink frilly top and black slacks came up to me holding a grey folder. "Ah yes, Lynnette Swan correct? Everything you need is in this folder. Have a good day."

Okay now the hardest part of going to a new school, finding my classes. By the looks of things Forks High School didn't really seem that big so I shouldn't have much of a problem finding my classes. "Okay, first class is… biology in room… 254." I muttered to myself. Alright this shouldn't be so hard.

After about ten minutes I finally found my classroom, maybe finding my classes would be a bit difficult after all.

"Uh hello" I opened the door trying to ignore all the pair of eyes on me.

"Can I help you?" The teacher asked with a frown. "Uh yeah, I'm new and this is my class." The teacher looked at me then across the room, "Oh so your Isabella's sister." I scowled walking into the classroom. "My name is Lynn and obviously I'm Bella's sister." I looked around the classroom instantly taking notice to the pale golden eyed cutie sitting next to my sister. When he looked at me his eyes darkened, his jaw set tightly and he was looking at me with complete hatred. I quickly glared right back, who the _hell_ is this _guy_?

"Ahem." The teacher cleared her throat, "Please introduce yourself again." She told me. I held my glare with the strange boy for a moment longer then looked at the teacher with a raised eyebrow. "Why? Everyone probably knows who I am already, but if you insist." I faced the class stuffing my hands in my pockets, "My name is Lynn Swan, yes I am Bella's sister, and yes we are twins."

"Alright then Lynn, please take a seat next Tyler. Tyler raise your hand please." Great so now I had the pleasure of sitting behind Mr. Hateful now, well… this should be interesting. As I walked towards my seat, Mr. Hateful kept his eyes on me the entire time, still glaring at me as if he completely loathed my existence. Before I sat down I stood right next to him looking into his dark amber eyes, "Got something to say pretty boy?"

For a moment he looked shocked but then he set his jaw again and turned around facing the teacher. If this is what I had to deal with on my first day of school, I'm going to stand my ground and tell these bullies what's up. Unlike my sister, I don't take crap from no one.

Lunch finally rolled around and I couldn't be happier. My classes felt a bit tedious since I learned most of the material already, everyone kept staring at me and I've been mistaken for Bella for about half the day already. I mean come on! We're not even wearing the same clothes! When I walked into the lunchroom I was instantly bombarded by Eric. "So I see you've survived the day." He teased walking me to his table. "Just barely… I can't wait for school to be over." He laughed, "Let me introduce you to my friends. The blond is Jessica, the shy girl with the glasses is Angela, the boy with the camera around his neck is Ben and of course you know Bella." I nodded to each person respectfully, "Nice to meet all of you."

"So how's your first day of Forks High School?" Ben asked eagerly, "Agitating. Everyone keeps staring at me, not to mention that pale looking kid with the amber colored eyes kept glaring at me in Biology." I muttered. I looked at Bella. "Who's that guy anyway?"

"His name is Edward Cullen and for some reason he doesn't take much of a shine to me either." I rolled my eyes, "Well whatever his deal is, he better stay away from me."

"So what's your story Ms. Swan?" Ben asked, changing the subject. "Why come to Forks?"

"Well, for one, call me Lynn and I came here for a change of scenery I guess. Bella came to live with our Dad and Mom thought it would be better if both of us were here, so I transferred out of my school and here I am." Not a complete lie, but it's not the complete truth either; they don't need to know everything. "So who's the eldest, you or Bella?" Angela asked looking back and forth between us. "I'm the older one" Bella said fixing her shirt nervously.

"Pfft. By two minutes. She may be the older one but I'm definitely the most fun." I winked at Angela. "Bella wouldn't know fun even if it smacked her up the head with a paddle." That got everyone to laugh a bit. "Lynn, that's not true." Bella mumbled, "Sure sure." I waved her off.

"So Eric gonna tell me about the school now?" I asked stealing a fry off his tray. He smiled at me. "See that table over there with all the guys wearing the same letter-man jacket. Those are the jocks; you might want to steer clear of them. The blonde girl sitting with them is Lauren; you definitely want to stay away from her." "Why?" I asked looking at her. "All in all, she's a bitch and doesn't take kindly to new kids."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?" I looked at Bella."Hey Cow Bells, this chick ever gave you a problem?" The others started snickering while Bella was in full blush mode. "Lynn!" She snapped at me. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that!" I laughed, "Only everyday, but seriously, did this girl mess with you?" Bella shifted her gaze to the table "Well…" she trailed off. Perfect, that means that Miss Lauren will be confronting me soon.

Then something caught my attention, when I looked towards the door I saw all these beautiful people come in. "And those are the Cullen's, most popular kids in school." Eric said. "The short girl with the pixie haircut is Alice, the boy who looks like he's in pain is Jasper, the blonde girl is Rosalie and the big burly one is Emmett." The one thing that stood out to me was their eyes and the skin tone they looked exactly like Mr. Hateful. "So I'm guessing that's Edward's family then, where is he anyway?" Eric shrugged, "Who knows?"

"You know" Bella spoke up, "He did the same thing when I first came here." "Now that's weird. So tell me about this Emmett guy…"

As if he could hear me I saw his gaze shift directly to me. Instantly I was caught up in those weirdly colored eyes. I had to blink a couple times to make sure I wasn't just imaging the color. "Like… is he taken?" I said slowly not taking my eyes off him. Again as if he could hear me he raised an eyebrow in question, so I just winked at him. "Yes…" I heard Angela sigh sadly, "Rosalie's his girlfriend." I pouted slightly still looking at him, "Bummer." Then he smiled at me showing off two deep dimples, "Well I'm not surprised, he really is a cutie." I smiled back waving at him a bit. Then Rosalie glared at me. I frowned. Great now I have two Cullen's that hate me, but she needs to relax, I'm not a home wrecker. I put my hands up in mock surrender before turning back around but I could still feel Rosalie burning a hole in the back of my head.

"So Lynn, wanna come to La Push with us?" Ben asked sitting on the table holding his camera up. "La Push? Where's that?" I asked shifting my bangs from my face. "About thirty minutes from here, we're going to the beach." I gave him a deadpanned look, "The beach… in this weather… isn't the water going to be cold?" He gave me a teasing smirk, "Chicken?" I rolled my eyes playfully, "No, but don't expect me to get into the water." "So you in?"

"Sure when?" "This weekend." "It's not going to rain is it?" Ben laughed, "It's always rainy here but no, it's not supposed to." I grimaced, "Fine, I'll still come and I'll bring Cow Bells with me."

After lunch the day pretty much went on the same way. Me introducing myself in front of the class and putting up with everyone staring at me, seriously! When will this end! Finally as the last bell rung I practically ran to Bella's old truck. "Finally! The day is over!" I shouted, "C'mon Cow Bells you're too slow!" I yelled behind me. "Lynn!" She snapped at me again, "Stop calling me that." I waved her off again, "Yeah yeah, just hurry up so we can go." Mumbling her way to me she unlocked the car. "I'm driving." I said stealing the keys from her hand.

"Wha? Hey! Lynn!"

I quickly sat in the driver seat, "Sorry Bella but you drive like an old lady. Now c'mon stop pouting and get in the truck."

* * *

"So how was your first day?" Jean asked me through my computer. I made a face, "Agitating. Everyone kept staring at me!" Jean laughed, "Well that's what happens when you go to a new school."

"Yeah. That and the fact I have a twin. Honestly Jean I don't know what I'm going to do here. Do you know it rains here all the _time! All the time_! What am I going to do? I hate the rain!"

Jean laughed again, "You'll get used to it. Pretty soon you won't even notice that anymore." I snorted. "There's no way, you know water is totally out of my element." I muttered, "Anyway where's Logan? I wanna talk to him. Oh and Scott. Oh and Storm too!"

"Well Scott's waxing his car." We both rolled our eyes at that. It seemed Scott loved that car more than anything else in the world. "Storm's probably with the Professor and I'm not sure where Logan is."

I pouted. Aw man, this totally bites. "Cheer up Lee. I'll tell them that you said hi okay." I sighed dramatically. "Well okay." Then I smiled, "I really wish I was back there though, it feels more like home at the academy. Right now I just feel like I'm just visiting, not actually living here." I looked towards my bed, "I want to come home Jean."

I saw her shake her head, "Forks is your home now. Try and make the best of it. I know that here feels like home but at least give this a chance."

"That's the thing I don't _want _to. I want to come home. I don't even belong here! I'm a freak! And Freaks don't belong with normal people." I whispered just in case Bella or Dad could hear me. "How many times have we discussed this? You're not a freak. Remember what Storm always says, you have been blessed with a gift."

"My power can cause destruction if I loose control for one minute, how on earth is that a gift?" I deadpanned still looking at my bed. "That is why we trained you. You have control, and you're not a freak. You're perfectly fine just the way you are." Jean told me softly.

"Besides" A male voice spoke up, "Do you really think I would talk to a freak? There's no way."

I grinned so wide I thought my cheeks would burst. "So says the guy who can shoot lasers from his eyes." "Yeah yeah" He waved me off. "So how's the new home hothead?"

I made a face, "Long story short… it sucks, and don't laugh Scott I'm being serious." But he laughed anyway. "You said that when you started training with Logan remember? You'll get used to it."

"But I don't wannaaaaaaa…" I whined pouting. "I wanna come back home." "Nope, you haven't even been there a month yet." I crossed my arms over my chest, "Pfft, whatever." I mumbled. "Anyway go spend time with your family, get to know them. Later Lynn"

"Ah! Wait! Sc– " _End of Conversation_

"Tch, jerk." I signed out Skype and headed downstairs. Stupid Scott, I wasn't even done talking to Jean. I wanted to spend a little bit more time talking to them. "I miss my home." I sighed sadly heading to the kitchen. "Right now I even miss training sessions with Logan, hmph." I slumped at the kitchen table.

"Lynn?" I picked my head up, when did Bella get here? "What?" I mumbled resting my head on the table again. "Why did you come here?" She asked. "I guess mom didn't tell you huh. Like I said before, she thought it would be a good idea if Dad had both his girls with him. Only part I left out before was that she actually transferred me from my school and put me in Forks."

"So you didn't want to come?" "In all honesty Bella, I was perfectly fine right where I was. Now if you'll excuse me." I stood up, "I'm going to go take a walk."

"No wait."

I looked over my shoulder, "I was uh, going to see Jacob. You remember him right?" I thought about it for a moment. Jacob… Jacob…. Hmmmm….

"Nope"

"Well, I told him you were coming and he said he wanted to meet you. Funny actually, he said he doesn't remember much of you either."

I sighed tiredly, "Fine then, let's go." I grabbed her keys off the counter. "I'll drive."

"You know Lynn you don't have to come today if you don't want to." She told me as she put her jacket on. I slumped against the door frame. "Well I'm going, seeing as I have nothing better to do so let's go."

* * *

So this is what La Push is huh. Doesn't really look like much, but I like it. The houses seemed small but everything just looked, homey. "So this Jacob guy is Indian right?" I asked as we pulled up into his driveway.

"Yeah, he's part of the Quileute tribe." "And he's the one that gave you this truck right?" I asked shutting off the engine. "Yeah, he fixed it up for me." I

frowned. "You couldn't get a better car?" Bella rolled her eyes as she got out of the truck.

"Don't knock my car. Besides I don't see you with one." I smirked following Bella. "Please Bella you just wait till I get my motorcycle." She gasped at me. "Motorcycles are dangerous Lynn!" I shrugged, "So?" She knocked on the door. "I just so happen to like motorcycles, I mean Logan has a Harley and he let's me drive it… sometimes."

"No Lynn. As your big sister I don't think you should get one." She said crossing her arms over her chest. Great this is where she tries to act like my mother. "You're not my mother Bella and if I want to get a motorcycle I'm going to get one." I snapped at her.

Before she could say something else the door swung open. "Bella!" Before I could blink, the boy pulled me into a bear hug. "I didn't think you would come down here so soon. Is something wrong with the truck?" I froze. Oh crap! Oh Crap! He's touching me! He's touching me!

"Hey Bells, your not feelin' to good. Are you sick?" He pulled back so he could touch my forehead. I quickly smacked his hand away. "Lay off!" I pushed him away. "I am _not Bella!_" I pointed behind me, "_She's _Bella." He looked at me then at Bella then back at me again. "I'm _Lynn._" I said shifting my bangs in front of my face. I mean honestly is it so hard to tell me and my sister apart. Right now the biggest physical difference is that I have bangs and she doesn't. "Oh I'm sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry about her Jake." Bella said putting a hand on my shoulder, "It happens all the time."

I scowled, shifting myself away from her, "Don't touch me." I mumbled.

"So Lynn, are you sure your okay? Because you're kinda hot." Jake said looking at me. I winked at him, "Why thank you but your moving awfully fast stud." I teased smiling at him. "I meant your temperature silly." He rolled his eyes playfully. "I'm fine. My temperature is just a bit higher than most people, no biggie."

"What?" Bella asked putting her hands on the back of my neck, "Lynn! You're burning up!" I hissed at the icy feeling of her hands, "Jeeze Bella! Warn someone when you're going to do that!" I smacked her hand away, "I told you I'm fine." I turned to Jake, "Sorry for being so rude before. I don't really remember you so I'll introduce myself again. My name is Lynn Swan."

"Names' Jacob Black but my friends call me Jake." He gave me a once over, "You know it's weird, I wonder why I can remember you. Did you ever come up to Forks before?" "I did, but you probably didn't see me because I always got into trouble."

"Hey Jake? Think you can let us inside? It's getting kinda chilly out here." Bella shivered moving closer to me for warmth. "Oh right of course." He stepped to the side. I pushed Bella in front of me so she could get warmer faster. That and I wanted to talk to Jake a bit longer. "Is Billy here? Charlie wanted me to tell him something."

"Yup just go check the kitchen." As he was talking to Bella I took this time to study his features. Long slick black hair pulled into a ponytail, russet colored skin and deep chocolate brown eyes that I could melt in. He was lean, muscular and tall, and I do like my men tall. "See something you like?" He asked giving me a crooked smile.

Now if I were Bella I'd probably blush and turn my head but I winked and answered. "Very much so." He leaned against the door frame looking me over as well. "You sure your Bella's sister?" I laughed lifting my bangs from my face. "I look like her don't I?"

"Yeah but that…"

"Trust me." I said interrupting him. "I am _nothing_ like my sister." With that I followed after Bella.

"So this is the infamous Lynn." A man, I'm guessing Billy said. "Charlie's told me all about you." I smiled warily, "All good things I hope." The man smiled, "I'm Jacob's dad, Billy Black." He stuck his hand out, "Lynn Swan. Sorry I can't shake your hand, I have this thing about skin to skin contact." I said sheepishly. Billy raised an eyebrow at me, "No problem then. Well then I guess we can talk another time, the game is about to come on." Then he wheeled past me, "Nice to meet you Lynn."

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Black." He laughed, "Please call me Billy. Mr. Black makes me feel old."

Jake rolled his eyes as he walked to us, "You're already an old man." He said to his father. "Watch it boy" Billy said in mock anger, "I may be in this chair but I can still give you a whopping." Bella and I laughed. "Sure sure. C'mon lets go out back, I'll show you my car."

"Are you almost done?" Bella asked as we walked back outside. "Not really. I still need to get some more parts."

"What kind of car do you have?" I asked. "A 1986 red Volkswagen Rabbit." He said proudly. "Interesting…" was all I said as I laid eyes on the car. "So you're fixing this car all by yourself?" I asked looking at his tools. "Yup. I'm my own mechanic." He grinned. "Cool." Then something caught my eye, "So that bike is yours too?" I started walking towards it. "For the most part, I just need to tweak it a bit."

"So when you get this baby up and running, give me a call and I'll test drive it for you." I was grinning widely running my hands up the handle bars. I really did like motorcycles and I put all the blame on Logan for this. If he didn't give me a ride to school that one day I wouldn't be so in love with them. "Don't even go there Lynn." Bella's stern voice snapped me out of my fantasy of riding this black beauty. "Remember what I said about motorcycles." I scowled at her. "You're not my mother. You really need to loosen up you know."

"That thing is a death trap!"

"And you're a stick in the mud!"

Jake started to laugh, "Calm down Bells. I've ridden a motorcycle before. How about I go with Lynn, would that be okay?"

"Only if I'm driving." I said looking at the bike again. "No way Jake will drive." She said sternly. "Not happening. I know how to ride Bella. I did it all the time at the Academy. Besides, I would feel much safer if I had Jake's strong arms around me."

"I thought you said you had a problem with skin to skin contact" She countered. "I'm only like that because of my body temperature. I don't like people touching me because it sends them into a sense of hysteria. But since Jake here already touched me." I gave him a pointed glare, "I have no problem with it."

Bella huffed, "I guess its okay then." She muttered. "Well I'm glad you think that." I smiled teasingly, "Because I was going to do it anyway." She rolled her eyes. "I'm your older sister you should listen to what I have to say." "You're older than me by two minutes Cow Bells."

"Stop calling me that!" She snapped. "Why?" I asked as innocently as I could, "What's wrong with Cows? I thought you liked them?"

"Oh shut up Etta." My left eye twitched.

"Etta?" Jake laughed.

"Say that again… I dare you."

"Mom and I used to call her that when she was smaller."

"But I usually ended up hitting Bella over the head with something. I really don't like that name. Go on I dare you, call me that again." I glared at her she just rolled her eyes.

"Alright, relax hothead no need to get violent." Jake told me putting a hand on my shoulder. I immediately shrugged it off. When he raised his eyebrow at me I shrugged, "It's a reflex."

"So are you going to shrug me off when we rid the motorcycle?" He asked. I scratched the back of my head a bit nervously, "I'll try not to."

"I still don't think that's a good idea." Bella mumbled, "What if you get into an accident! Or worse!" She yelled out.

My eye started to twitch in irritation. "Bella stop worrying. I know you mean well but I won't get into an accident, I'm an experienced driver." Plus I've been in worse accidents but she won't know that. "Besides, it's not like we live in the city where there's traffic. I'll have the road to myself so therefore I won't crash into other cars. And what's worse than an accident? You know if you keep worrying like that you'll get frown lines." I laughed a bit.

"That's impossible, Bella never stops worrying." Jake laughed along with me.

"Ha ha very funny guys." She rolled her eyes

"So Jake" I said sobering up, "Where do you go to school?" I asked sitting on the bike.

"Here on the Reserve. Forks is way to far a commute from here."

"So it's only for Quileute's then?"

"Yup. Why are you thinking of attending?" He shot me a crooked grin.

"Perhaps, as long as the kids don't think I'm Bella."

"Sorry about that Lynn." Bella apologized.

"Not your fault that we look alike."

Jake started to look back and forth between us. "So who's the oldest?" I pointed to her, "Only by two minutes yet she thinks she's my mother."

"I do not!"

"Lynn do this. Lynn do that. Lynn go do your homework. Lynn why do you always get into trouble? Lynn stop that. Lynn go to sleep. Lynn go eat your dinner…" I mimicked in her voice, "And the list goes on."

Jake laughed, "You do sound like a mother Bells." Bella scowled. "I'm only looking out for her."

"As much as I appreciate it Bella I'm old enough to look after myself. I'm not five." I deadpanned. _I've been doing fine these past years without you._ "Anyway it's getting late. We better be heading back before Dad has a hernia."

"Oh yeah, see you guys around." He smiled at us. _Oh you'll definitely be seeing me around._

* * *

AN: Whew. Very long chapter, but it should hold you guys for a while :)

comments/questions/concerns


	3. Normal

A/N : I am back people! :D oh yes! Anyway details details. Who needs em? Just read and don't forget reviews. How am I supposed to know if you like it or not?

* * *

I feel… weird.

Actually I feel a little bit more than weird. I'm lying to those around me and it makes me feel… sick.

I've been in Forks for about a month and a half and my life has changed so much. I no longer wake up early to go practice in the Danger room. I no longer have the advantage to practice using my power when I want. Everyone around me is normal and that's what I have to be.

Normal.

Pft… what a joke. I have to avoid contact with everyone I met, telling them I don't like people touching me because I have some OCD thing. I have to have an even _shorter_ leash on my temper since I don't have any form of release. I can't risk anyone having a glimpse at what I can do. I can't expose myself because that could mean exposing the others.

Being normal is hard. For so long I've been surrounded by people who understood me, understood what I was, why I acted the way I did and above all, understood that even though I'm different that I'm a mutant, I'm still me. I didn't have to hide from them. But now I feel strange. When I go through my daily routine I can't hug my Dad because he'll ask why my skin is so warm. I can't hug my friends when I see them and a boyfriend? That is completely out of the question.

But that's not even the tip of the iceberg. The other difficulty I have being in Forks is everyone thinking I'm Bella.

Are you serious? WE DON'T DRESS THE SAME PEOPLE!

It is so frustrating going throughout my day hearing people go: 'Hey Bells? Oh sorry Lynn, thought you were your sister.' Or, 'Bella what are your thoughts? Oh sorry Lynn.'

Honestly, it's like I don't have my own identity and that bothers me a lot. Every day its, 'No sorry I'm not Bella.' Or 'No I don't know where my sister is.' Each question makes me what to yell and pull my hair out. This is most of the reason I left home in the first place, now I'm back and have to endure it again.

Then to add _more_ to my frustration the weather here is so dark gloomy and rainy. I _hate_ the rain. Not saying that I hate water in general but things like rain and swimming are at the bottom of my 'fun things to do list'… at the way… way bottom. Water is the complete opposite of my element and it makes me feel even more moody when it's raining, plus swimming just makes my skin feel clammy and uncomfortable.

This place is starting to get on my nerves, but I must endure it. Professor X thinks it will be really good for me to be around my family and although I _highly_ disagree I will try but as soon as I finish my senior year I am going back. End of story.

"Hey Lynn." Ben snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Stop day dreaming. Jeeze you keep this up and we're actually going to think you're an airhead after all." He and the others sat down next to me.

I looked at him questionably, "How'd you know I was Lynn?" He snorted, "It's not that hard to tell you guys apart." The others nodded, "Well I'm still trying to get used to it" Jessica said sheepishly. "Lately, you've been coming outside to mope while Bella pays all her attention to her new boyfriend." Eric said making a rotten face. "Honestly, what does she _see_ in that guy?"

I've been wondering the same thing since the almost accident, but I don't dwell on it. I have enough problems of my own.

"Lynn." Ben called waving his hand in my face, "Stay on Earth."

I grinned sheepishly at him, "Sorry, I've had a lot on my mind."

"We know, you miss your friends back home right?" Angela asked. I nodded. "I'm just having a hard time adjusting is all, I'll be alright."

"Well if you ever need to talk about it, we're here for you." She smiled.

I appreciated it but the less they knew the better.

* * *

School seemed a bit dull after lunch, but then again I learned quickly nothing exciting ever happens here. The most exciting thing that did happen though was that one of the Cullen's was paying attention to someone other then themselves.

I.E. My sister Bella and her boyfriend, Edward Cullen.

Exciting right?

I haven't officially met him yet but I'm not exactly jumping out of my seat to meet him either.

I've only seen him from afar and heard about him from my classmates. He seems weird in a way, plus his eye color is no where near normal.

But then again what do I know about normal?

To be honest, I could careless about Edward Cullen but because he's Bella's boyfriend I'm probably going to be seeing him around the house soon so that means I'm going to have to be nice to him.

You know it's weird that they're going out considering that he kept a good distance between her in the beginning. Oh well, I guess he got over his issues.

I wonder if he's going to give Bella a ride home again. Crap, if he is I'm out of luck especially since it's supposed to be a down pour today.

_Beep Beep_. I looked at my phone, _Lynn, got a ride from Edward today. Sorry for leaving you behind again! But Jake told me he was coming to pick you up. Get home safe!_

Nice Bella. Well at least that saves me the awkward drive home. So I called Jake to see how far away he was.

"I was waiting for you to call me." His amused voice rumbled.

Despite being a bit annoyed I couldn't help but smile a little, "Oh? And you couldn't call me to say you were picking me up."

"Well it was supposed to be a surprise but Bella didn't want you to walk home in the rain."

I scowled causing him to chuckle. "Relax Lynn; she's only looking out for you and don't worry it's not raining that hard yet."

"So how far away are you?"

"Pulling up right now. C'mon lets go."

Quickly hanging up and putting my phone back into my pocket I ran out to Jake's car trying not to let the drops of water annoy me even more.

"Hey" He smiled at me. I tried smiling back but it felt more like a grimace. "Hey" I mumbled pulling my hair in a ponytail.

"I still don't get why you get so cranky when it rains."

"I told you before it makes everything all soggy and wet and slushy, muddy and everything." He laughed. "Then you are totally in the wrong place."

I rested my head on my hand, "You think I don't know that? Can we just go inside somewhere? Actually I don't think Bella's going to be home so let's go there. I need to get out of these clothes."

"Alright miss boss lady but your clothes aren't even that wet."

"So? I know they're wet and that bothers me."

He shook his head at me, "Sure sure."

"So what's up, why come pick me up today?" I asked looking at him. "Well I figured you've been here for about a month already and we haven't really had the chance to get to know each other better."

I laughed, "Sounds cool. So what do want to do? Movies? Do our nails and hair while we gossip."

"Ha ha, you're so funny." He deadpanned causing me to laugh even more. "I'm serious Lynn. You haven't even told me about yourself much while I spilled my entire life secrets. That's not fair."

"Well I didn't ask you to share your life secrets Jake, plus like you said I've only been here a month we still have plenty time to get to know each other. Anyway, how's that bike coming along?" I asked eagerly.

He frowned, "You know I'm starting to think you only like me because of my bike"

I mock gasped at him, "Dang! You found me out!" He cracked a small smile, "I knew it. But I'm almost finish… well almost."

"Do you need any help?"

He raised an eyebrow at me while he pulled up in the driveway, "A girl willing to a little grease and oil on her. You sure?"

"I'm not like most girls Jake."

"And most certainly not like your sister either."

Now I was getting annoyed again. Even though Jake was starting to distinguish me from my sister he sometimes compared us which pissed me off, a lot. During this past month I got to know Jake really well, especially when Bella started spending most of her time with Edward and Jake was a real sweetheart. He was kind, thoughtful, selfless and gorgeous. But there were times when I would do something or say something Bella wouldn't say and he would look at me in shock.

"Want to know something about me Jake?" I asked opening the car door. He nodded. "I absolutely _loathe_ being compared to Bella." And I slammed the door shut. The rain was already making me annoyed plus that little comment made me even more annoyed. Stupid Jake comparing me to my freaking sister, I'm my own person damn it.

I pulled my key from my pocket trying to get inside so I could get out of these wet clothes. Hopefully when I change I'll feel a bit better. When I got inside I ran up to my room changed then went back downstairs to get a snack. I wasn't sure if Jake left or if he was still waiting in the car.

"Lynn open the door." He knocked a couple times. Looks like he's still here "C'mon Lynn I'm sorry I shouldn't have compared you to your sister." I walked silently to the door not saying anything.

"I know how much you hate it so can you please open the door so I can apologize properly?"

My mouth formed a tight line but I opened the door anyway. He smiled sheepishly as I stepped aside for him to get out of the rain.

"You could've called so you didn't have to stand in the rain you know." I told him as I went upstairs to grab him a towel.

"Yeah I _could've_ but would you answer?" He yelled.

He was right, I wouldn't have answered.

"Here you go" I handed him a towel. He gave me a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, you know about what I said. I know that you hate it but sometimes…

"You're amazed at how different Bella and I are right? Yeah I know, everyone thinks the same thing as well."

"Sorry." He apologized again and for some reason I felt my irritation melting away. "I know you go through it on regular and you shouldn't have to hear it from me as well." And then he looked at me with those big brown apologetic eyes.

"You know… I hate it when you look at me like that." I muttered walking into the kitchen. "You make it impossible for me to be mad at you."

"So am I forgiven?"

"Yes Jake" I told him with a sigh. "Just don't let it happen again, I might not be so forgiving next time."

"Promise, now what's for lunch?"

* * *

Dad was working late tonight… again. Something about increasing in bear attacks or other so he asked Jake if he could stay longer until he got there or until Bella got back from Edwards. Pft, like I need someone to protect me. As if a bear is going to knock on my front door or as if I would even open the door… what kind of idiot does he take me for? But I digress, he probably just asked Jake to stay so he would feel better that his daughter isn't home alone.

So it was just Jake and I alone watching movies and talking for the entire afternoon. We ate, laughed, had a pillow fight which I'm proud to say I won, and just talked about what our plans were for the future, what we wanted now and that inevitable topic: relationships.

"So you've never had a boyfriend?" He asked his eyes still focused on the screen in front of him.

"I did. We were always on and off really but now we're off. My body temperature usually freaks people out a lot and let's just say he was one of those people and couldn't handle it. How about you?"

"Well I've never had a boyfriend before if that's what you're asking. I don't swing that way."

I hit him with the couch pillow, "Ha Ha. You're _so_ funny." He snickered. "Alright alright. I've had only one girlfriend but we didn't last long. She became too clingy and that was annoying. Even now she tries to get back with me and I keep telling her no, but apparently she doesn't know the meaning of no."

"That's rough man." I told him glancing at the clock. "Anyway it's late, well getting late, you should be heading home."

He snorted at me, "Charlie asked me to stay and that's what I'm doing. I'm not going to leave you here all by yourself Lynn."

"My hero." I fake swooned with a southern belle accent clasping my hands together while giving him my best goo goo eyes. "What ever shall I ever do without you to keep the bad people away?" I sighed dreamily sinking into my chair.

"_Ha Ha_. You're _hilarious._" He threw a pillow in my face causing me to bust out in giggles. "Jake relax, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"Doesn't matter I'm still staying. Not unless you want me to leave…"

"No. I actually like your company. You're easy to talk to and you don't freak out every time I touch you."

"It doesn't freak me out anymore Lynn. It just takes time getting used to."

"So it used to freak you out?"

He shrugged, "You feel like you're always running a high fever. Most times I have to remember that's just how you are and that I don't have to worry about taking you to a hospital."

"Aww you worry about me." I leaned over to give him a hug. He chuckled hugging me back. "You're my friend Lynn of course I worry."

I winced internally. Ouch friend-zoned. Well that sucks. That really sucks. Jake is such a sweet thoughtful guy I would kill for him to be my boyfriend that and most times I fantasize on what it would be like to kiss him. But sadly none of that will come true since he just friend-zoned me. But like he said before we don't really hang out much so I can't expect him to ask me out right away.

"You going to let me go now?" I asked leaning back a bit so I could see his face. And just like that the flirtatious Jake made his appearance. He gave me that sexy smirk while his arms tightened around me. "What? I thought I was your hero. Don't tell me you don't feel safer with me holding you."

Why that sneaky… if he expects me to blush and turn away he has another thing coming. But alright then, two can play at this game.

"Of course I do my hero" I drawled in the same southern belle accent. "I'm so glad you're here to protect me with your big strong arms." I sighed dreamily. "Don't ever leave I'll be so terrified if you do." I pulled him closer to me.

He chuckled, "What ever my lady wants."

My lady? That could hold promise.

No wait! I smacked myself internally. We're just joking. You're friend-zoned Lynn! Remember that. We're just having a good time… as friends.

"Promise?" I pouted. He pulled back enough so he could look into my eyes. "Promise." He whispered.

Friend-zoned Lynn! You're still friend-zoned! Don't say anything stupid!

Just then my phone started to ring. Yes! Saved by the awesome guitar solo that is my bell!

"I know you're having fun with this" I told him as I tried to wiggle out his embrace. "But that's probably important so can you let go?"

He did what I asked without a complaint, even though I wish he would.

Friend-zoned! I kept reminding myself.

"Hello?"

"_Hey hot head how's it going?" _

I smiled, "Scott? That you man it's been ages!"

He snorted, _"We talked like two days ago. Did you forget?"_

"Those two days were like two weeks Scott. So what's up?"

"_Everything, we got new students."_

I glanced at Jake from the corner of my eye. Although I was pretty sure he couldn't hear I was still uncomfortable with him in the room. So I excused myself and went into the kitchen.

"Tell me everything."

"_There's this girl, Katherine Pryde, well Kitty, and she can phase through anything. Then there's Kurt, he's blue and can teleport just about anywhere he wants. The Professor made him an image inducer so that he can look like a regular guy. There pretty freaked out about this whole mutant thing and I couldn't help but think it would be so much better if you were here."_

"They're just new students is all." I tried to keep my words light so Jake wouldn't ask any questions. As cool as I am with him I will never _ever _tell him about this side of me. "Just give them time to adjust, plus the Professor will help them out. All they need is time."

"_I expected you to say something else. Someone there with you?" _

"Yeah."

"_So I'm guessing you haven't told that person…"_

I snorted, "Please Scott. Be serious."

"_You know I'm kinda diggin' the short responses. Maybe I should call you more often when you have people over." _He teased.

"You're so funny Summers I forgot to laugh."

"_Ouch last name. Alright I'm done. But anyway I hope you'll be able to come up for a visit soon. We really miss you Lynn. Plus being with the X-Men really isn't the same without you. And even though he won't admit it, Logan misses you a lot." _He whispered that last part. _"He's even more grumpy than usual and that says a lo – Ow! Logan." _

I laughed, "Well I miss him too. Hopefully I'll be able to visit soon. I'm pretty sure my dad will let me."

"_Anyway, I gotta go. We can't really talk with your company there so just call back later." _

"Fine. Later Scott."

"_Later hot head." _

I hung up with a smile. Hearing from Scott or anyone from the Academy really made me smile. I missed them and my version of being "normal" but I am here now. I have to make the best of it.

"So who was that?" Jake asked as I walked back into the living room.

"A friend, well more like a brother, from my old school he was telling me about the new students they got. They're pretty much far away from home and just not used to the new surroundings."

"Do you miss them?" He asked looking at me.

I didn't want to tell Jake how much I did. How everyday I crossed off the days on my calendar so it wouldn't seem like a long time until I go back. I didn't want to make him feel bad that I was here now or that I was only hanging out with him to pass the time.

I shrugged, "I do miss them but I'm here now and that's what matters." If I had a dollar for every time I said that sentence I'd probably be a rich lady.

"Ever think about going back?"

Shit. I really didn't want to answer this. No matter which way I answer he's going to hurt. I can't lie and I can't say yes because then he'll just be expecting me to go back soon.

"It's occurred to me. I mean I lived there for a good while so naturally I would want to go back."

"How long?"

"Five years. I got accepted to this really good school and I would've been a fool to let it pass so I took it." That is actually not a lie, it's the complete truth.

"So why did you leave?"

"Mom wanted both Bella and I to be here with Dad. Said something about how it would be nice to have both his girls under one roof. So I came."

"Just like that? You left your old school, friends, your life for here?"

"It's not like I had a choice. Mom pulled me out from my school and since I'm still a minor I had no choice but to follow. The Professor, uh, the Headmaster even agreed. He said that it would be good for me to be around my family. And now here I am."

There was a pregnant pause until he asked that question I've been battling with ever since I got here.

"Are you happy?"

Am I?

* * *

Once again I was saved by the bell! Well, Bella and her creepy boyfriend. "Jake?" She looked at him confused then me then back to him. "What are you still doing here?"

"Dad asked him to stay until he or you got home." I told her while not trying to let her boyfriend creep me out.

"Oh well while you're here I want you two to meet Edward. Edward this is my sister and my best friend Jake."

Edward looked at me, smiled, walked over to the couch and extended his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Lynn."

I looked at his hand distastefully then back at him, "Sorry Edward but I have this thing about skin to skin contact."

He studied me for a moment, and not as in look me over no he was staring into my eyes and that was creeping me out. His eyes were even creepier up close and for whatever reason I put my mind shield up. Call me paranoid but when people look into your eyes like that it means they're a telepath. But I was probably being paranoid.

"Of course." He told me still looking into my eyes. Then his smile curved into a small smirk.

"Well then." Jake said looking at his wrist. "Look at the time I'd better go." I rolled my eyes at him. That idiot didn't have a watch on but I don't blame him. I'd want to get away from Edward and his creepiness too.

"I'll walk you to your car Jake." I told him getting up as fast as he did. "Play nice you two." I told Bella with a wink as I walked out the door.

"Dude that Edward guy…"

"Is creepy I know." I shuddered. "I hope he doesn't stay long. That and I hope Bella gets some sense and ditches him. He seems like bad news."

Jake chuckled. "Tell me how you really feel Lynn."

"Please I could feel your uneasiness. Tell me you don't feel the same way." When he said nothing I gave him a smug grin. "Exactly."

"Whatever. C'mon damsel you can walk me to my car."

I mock gasped at him. "Why lil ole me? Aren't you worried something might happen?"

"Hey I'm the hero remember."

* * *

I ended up staying twenty minutes outside with Jake and we joked back and forth. He was so easy to talk to, to hang with almost easy as my family at the Academy. And before he left he looked at me with the sexy smirk again, kissed my knuckles saying "Good night damsel I'll see you tomorrow." Then drove off.

I actually blushed. Me! Blush! I am really into this kid but I'm in the friend-zone. Ugh! I keep forgetting that.

"Damn" I muttered walking back into the house. Bella and Edward were talking in hushed tones in the kitchen but when they saw me they stopped. I raised an eyebrow at them. "Oh no please." I motioned them to continue. "I honestly don't care what you're talking about so please continue. I'm going to my room Cow Bells. Good night."

"You're going to sleep now?" She asked looking back at the clock.

"Yeah… I'm pretty tired."

What I really wanted to do was call Scott again but not with Edward in the house. I let my mind shield drop. I don't trust that guy. He seems fishy to me.

"Good night Cow Bells. Edward."

"Good night Lynn." He told me with a smirk. I put my mind shield back up. Perhaps I'm not so paranoid after all.

* * *

A/N: And it's done. There goes chapter two. Anyway things are slowly starting to come together but it will get more interesting later. Trust me.  
On to important news. I hear FF is planning on shutting down rated M stories. If this actually happens a lot of people will leave FF and to be quite honest a lot of good stories are rated M so please sign the petition. FF is all about 'Unleashing our Imagination'

www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net (take out the spaces)

And on June 23rd, is Black Out Day. Don't go on Fanfiction at all. Don't update, don't read, don't email, don't go on forums, DON'T DO ANYTHING! The site with notice and see that we're taking this very seriously.


	4. Strange

****A/N: For those who are probably confused, Lynn is pronounced Lin; Lee is just a nickname Jean has for her.

* * *

**Strange **

That night as Edward lied next to Bella he couldn't help but think about her sister. After living for so long he learned how to tell what a person is like just by sharing a few words, that and after reading their thoughts. Bella was one that he couldn't read but that was alright, he much preferred her just the way she was. He was even glad that he couldn't read her mind, it isn't always nice to know every single thought a person is thinking.

But Lynn, she was a strange one. He could read her mind, so to speak. When he was staring at her he caught snippets of what she was thinking but then nothing. At that same moment her mind went blank he caught the words telepath, then when she came back in the house he heard her say that she didn't trust him and then nothing. From what he gathered her mind wasn't as Bella's. She can put up a shield against him but how can she do that? Humans can't tell when someone reads their mind let alone put up a shield to keep a telepath out. How does she know about telepaths anyway?

He looked down at Bella snuggled into his side muttering nonsense under her breath. _Bella. _He thought affectionately. _Your sister is an odd one. She knows that I can read her mind even though she thinks she's being paranoid and she knows better than to trust me. She knows that I'm no good for you and I hope that you'll be able to see that as well but then I also hope that you'll never let me go. _

He brushed a stray hair from her face. _Your sister is quite smart. She knows where to tread carefully, not many humans are like that you know. I hope I have the opportunity to talk to her again I need to know how she knows about telepaths. _

* * *

It was another dreary day. Ugh. I ran my hand down my disgruntled face. Mornings are such a bitch to me. Thank god today is Friday. Or is it Saturday…? Ugh maybe I just shouldn't think in the morning. I looked at the window hoping, praying, that today was going to be a sunny day but no, it was another cloudy day.

People always tell me that I'll get used to this weather but I don't think I ever will. Rainy days are the devil, what's more evil is that when you know its going to rain but it doesn't. This weather is really going to drive me insane, if I don't get some sun soon I'm going to die.

Wait a minute… it's been about a month since I last used my powers. Right before I left. Maybe that's why I feel like this. But how am I going to get away to practice. What if someone sees me? That will basically be the end of everything. I could always sneak out at night. Dad sleeps like a log and from what I remember Bella is also a heavy sleeper. I can go into the woods, practice for about half an hour then run back here.

"Lynn? Are you awake? C'mon we'll be late for school!" Bella shouted from the other side of my door. So today really is Friday. How about that.

"I'm awake Bella! And stop shouting! It's too early for noise" I yelled back pulling my pillow over my head.

"I know you're still in bed Lynn. Get up or I'll leave you."

That sounds like such a great idea but I don't feel like lounging around the house and I can't exactly go out either.

"Alright alright already. Give me twenty minutes."

* * *

When we got to school the strangest thing happened. The Cullen's, well excluding Rosalie, all greeted me with smiles and I didn't find it creepy… well that creepy. I put my mind shield back up.

"Lynn this is Edward's family. This is Alice." She gestured to the short one. Alice beamed at me as she put her hands on my arms. "Oh my gosh! The resemblance between you and Bella are uncanny!" She squealed. "Having a twin must be so cool!"

I froze as she kept her hands on my arms. I wasn't freaking out at the fact she was touching me as I usually would… that was the furthest thing from my mind. But as she was touching me I felt this… cold seep into my skin. I started feeling cold, from the inside out and I never feel cold. _Ever_.

Just when I was about to yell at her to get off me she seemed to quickly realize she was holding me and let go. "Oh I'm sorry!" She smiled apologetic at me. "I got so excited to meet you and got carried away."

I rubbed my arm absently, "Y-Yeah. No problem."

Then she went on introducing me to the rest of them. Jasper was probably the strangest one next to Edward. His eyes never did seem to leave mine and his jaw kept clenching. So I stood far away from him. Then came Emmett; he was like Alice, I didn't feel strange standing next to them so I figured they were alright. Lastly was Rose, she is very… unpleasant for lack of better words. She didn't really talk to me much plus she looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but here so I left her alone.

"So Lynn it must be very exciting to be with your sister and all." Alice smiled. I tried not to make a face but I knew I failed miserably. "Yeah… exciting." I muttered glancing at the school. I think I would want to be anywhere but here right now. Why are they trying so hard to talk to me? I wonder if they feel that since Edward is dating Bella they have to talk to me as well.

"Hey Lynn I was wondering that if you're not busy this weekend if you wanted to go shopping with Bella and I." Alice asked. I busted out laughing. "Shopping?" I sputtered clenching my stomach. "You're going _shopping _with _Bella?_" I laughed even harder. "Bella _hates_ shopping."

"It's… alright…" Bella muttered. I wiped the stray tears from my eyes. "Yeah right and pigs fly. What are you going shopping for?"

Alice shrugged, "Just because. Plus Bella needs a new wardrobe."

"Hey!" Bella cried indignantly.

"I agree. But I can't go sorry. Maybe next time."

Alice pouted, "Aw how come?"

"I'm going to hang out with some friends in La Push then I have to call my friends from my old school."

"Is everything alright?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. I just miss them is all." _Riinnnggg!_ "Oh lookie there, the bell. So er, I'll see you guys later…?" I told/asked them as I started to walk away.

"Sure!" Alice smiled brightly, "Sit with us at lunch?"

I nearly lost my footing. Sit with the Cullen's at lunch? Now that's taking it a bit far. I don't even want to be with Edward in the same room let alone sit with him at close proximity. Hell. No.

"Er… thanks but no thanks. I usually sit with Angela and them you know." I shrugged. "So, uh… yeah. It was nice meeting you all." Then I walked away. Whew! That wasn't awkward in the slightest. I never want to do that ever again though Emmett and Alice seem cool the others creep me the hell out. Stupid Bella making me meet the Creep's creepy family.

* * *

Today surprisingly only got better.

Ha! I can't even say that with a straight face. Nope today went down the drain. Not only did I meet the creepy family today, that popular girl Lauren decided that she wanted to bully me. What the fuck is this middle school? She and her posse would bump me in the halls, glare at me from a distance but she never said anything to my face upfront. At least my middle school bully had the balls to torment me in my face. However I'm not going to act like I did back then, nope, I'm going to tackle this head on. I'll be damned if I ever get bullied ever again.

"Hey Lynn." Angela smiled as she walked up to my locker. "Wanna hang out after school?"

"Sure, I'm free. Anything you want to do?" As I pulled out my history book I felt someone knock my shoulder sharply causing me to drop my book. When I glanced up I saw a mane of blond pass me. That bitch. "Angela I'll see you in class alright." I told her not taking my eyes of Lauren. "Excuse me." I tapped her shoulder. She turned around with a scowl on her face. "_What?"_

"Do you know that when you." I shoved her shoulder. "Bump someone you're supposed to say 'Sorry' or 'Excuse me'?" I looked her up and down. "But then again I guess Little Miss Priss wasn't taught manners."

She scowled at me. "I bet you think you're so high and mighty now huh but I'll let you off with a warning, if you ever." She pushed me back. "Push me again you will regret it."

I looked at my shoulder then back at her. "I highly doubt that." I pushed her back into the lockers. "Now listen up Priss, this bullying is going to stop now or I will break your pretty little nose got it." I gave her one of my best glares, "If you or you're friends ever bully me again it will be the end I promise you that."

She glared back, "You think that just because you're going out with the school's hottie you can act like you're top shit?"

I froze. I didn't know whether to hit her or laugh. People in this school really are stupid. So I just put my hands on my hips and shook my head at her. "I'm sorry to inform you but I'm not Bella." I fingered my bangs. "I'm Lynn. But besides that," I gave her a mocking grin, "You would actually cause my sister grief for going out with a boy who doesn't even know you exist? Pathetic."

She looked at me in shock but then quickly fixed her face with a scowl but before she could say anything I walked away. "Just stay away from me and my sister got it?"

* * *

"So I heard you had a run it with Lauren today?" Eric grinned. What I wanted to do was drop my head on the table but instead I just shrugged nonchalantly. "She thought I was Bella and was jealous because Edward is paying attention to someone that's not her. It really is pathetic."

"So is it true you hit her?"

I rolled my eyes, "You really need to stop listening to rumors." I stole a fry off his tray. "I just shoved her that's it. I don't take kindly to bullies. So Ang what are we doing later?"

"Oh, I just need help organizing some photos and I was wondering if you wanted to help."

"Of course I'll help, beats staying home waiting for Bella and her creepy boyfriend to come home." They all stared at me. "What?" I asked innocently. "You guys don't think he's creepy?" More stares. "Alright… a little bit _strange_?"

"You know you are the first girl that's not waiting to drop her panties for him right?" Ben looked at me in amazement. I gave him a dry look. "Edward is _definitely not _my type. He's too… prissy looking. No wait that's not it, he's more like a pretty boy." I rubbed my chin in thought, "Well something like that. Now Emmett, he's more my type…"

Again more stares. "Alright I'm going to stop talking now."

"So you don't like Edward?" Angela asked.

"It would be unfair to say I don't considering I don't know him but… yes, I don't like him. He emanates this creepy vibe. I don't feel comfortable around him at all and I hope Bella grows some sense and ditches him."

Eric gave a low whistle. "Ouch." Ben smirked laughing. "Does Bella know?"

"She never asked what I thought about him so I never brought it up."

* * *

From across the lunchroom Edward was trying in all his power not to frown at the things Lynn was saying about him but it was hard to try and keep a straight face. Usually he didn't care if his other 'classmates' liked him or not because he never got close to them but Bella and Lynn were different. With Bella being his girlfriend he wanted her family to like him, to smile and say 'oh Bella what a nice young man you have here'. He already knew Charlie is a bit skeptical about him but he would eventually warm up to him. However Lynn was a different story. She seemed to know that there was something off about him and that made her distrust him, even went as far to call him creepy. He frowned.

"Edward? Are you alright?" Bella asked concerned.

"It seems that your sister doesn't take much of a shine to me." He smiled uneasily. Better get this out now than wait till later before it could get worse.

Bella frowned, "Really? She never said anything about it…"

"Apparently she thinks I'm creepy and hope you come to your senses and dump me."

Emmett laughed out loud, Rosalie cracked a small smile, Bella looked shocked along with Alice while Jasper only stared at said girl from across the cafeteria.

"Seriously?" Bella asked incredulously glancing over at her sister who laughing with her friends. "I never knew she felt that way. What's she saying now?"

Edward tilted his head a bit, "She says that she can't believe that you took her to meet the creep's creepy family." He paused for a moment, "But she likes Alice and Emmett so it wasn't all that bad."

Said people grinned happily until Rosalie gave Emmett a warning glare. "She needs to keep her eyes to herself." Rosalie muttered.

"Rose relax, she's not thinking about stealing Em from you." Edward told her calmly, "She just means that out of all of us she seems the most comfortable around him and Alice."

"She's walking over here. Lynn!" Alice called waving towards her.

* * *

The only reason I am walking towards the Cullen table is to make sure all of them hear about how Lauren could try and make Bella's life a living hell; that I don't really want to tell Edward with no witnesses.

"Hey Alice." I muttered slowly, "Um I just came here to tell Bella and Edward something."

Edward raised an eyebrow at me. "So er yeah Cow Bells…"

"Lynn!"

"Hey let me finish first! Yeesh. Anyway I had a run in with the popular girl Lauren. She's been bullying me all day thinking I was you. Apparently she's upset that you're going out with." I motioned towards Edward. "And wants to make your life a living hell."

"Why?"

"_I don't know_. Why do bullies ever do anything? All I'm saying is watch your back alright. So that's all I had to tell you guys. See ya" Then I walked back to my own table. Mission accomplished.

"Everything alright?" Ben asked as I sat back down. "Yeah it's all good I just told them about Lauren. So what's going on for the rest of the week?"

"Surfing again?" Ben asked with a cheesy smile. We all stared at him. "But you suck at surfing." Eric laughed clapping him on the back.

"He just wants to go so he can check out the La Push girls." Jessica snickered. Ben held up his right hand. "I cannot tell a lie." He smirked.

We all laughed. "So Saturday night then?" I asked.

"Are you bringing Bella?" Angela asked glancing at their table.

"Nope. Apparently nowadays she goes nowhere without her boy toy so there's no point in asking." Then I thought of something brilliant. "Hey I know a guy who lives in La Push maybe I can ask if he wants to hang out with us."

"Oooo!" Jessica poked my arm, "Does someone have a crush?" Again I'm not one to usually blush but when a Swan get's embarrassed their face lights up like a freaking Christmas tree. Take for example Bella, she blushes at freaking everything and Dad well usually when he's embarrassed. As for me whenever someone brought up my crush on Jake my face usually felt like it was on fire… no pun intended.

"So? What if I do?" I crossed my arms over my chest sticking my nose in the air.

Jessica squealed, "Oh my gosh I have to see what he looks like! You should totally invite him!"

The guys rolled their eyes. "Please Lynn, for our health don't be making ga-ga-eyes around him all the time please."

"_Ha ha._ You guy's are _so_ funny."

* * *

After school Angela and I drove to her house in Bella's old truck. I figured since Edward takes her to school she won't need this anymore, but this is only temporary until Logan get's me a Harley for my 18th birthday like he promised.

"Are you sure Bella won't need her car?" Angela asked for the 10th time. Angela is such a sweet girl, always worrying about others but sometimes it does get a bit annoying.

"Angela don't worry. Trust me Bella won't even know it's gone." Well she might, but she won't say anything about it. "So what is it that you need me to help you with?"

"Just putting these pictures with these articles for the school's newspaper, I usually do this on my own but… I don't know, I guess I just wanted a little company is all." She finished sheepishly.

Aw! She is too cute. "Well I think it's cool for us to hang out together so lets get started." I pulled out the article. "Article on teen drinking _again_?" I gave her a look, "Seriously Angela I know you can come up with better stuff. What happened to that idea you told me about the um, 'bear attacks'."

She frowned, "The others didn't really like it that much."

"Well screw them. You're putting this in the paper _not_ them. So go on and write it." I motioned to the computer.

She moved her bangs out of her face, "I would but this is already written. I'll do something different for the next issue, promise."

"Well alright." I started laying out the pictures. "Where did you get these photo's anyway?"

"Online and at some parties."

I looked at her in shock. There's no way quiet mousey Angela would step foot in a party like this – not unless she has a secret twin I don't know about.

"Oh relax Lynn Jessica's the one that goes to take me these pictures. Can you imagine _me_ going to any of these parties? Not in this lifetime." She snorted.

I exhaled in relief. That's good. That's very good. Angela is fine just the way she is and doesn't need to succumb to the awful pressures of teenage parties.

"Lynn can I ask you something?" Angela asked right out the blue.

"Didn't you just ask one?" I countered with a playful smile.

"_Ha ha very funny._ But seriously. I want to know… what's it like being a twin?"

I put the picture I was holding down while a frown settled on my face. "Well that all depends on who's ever view point you ask. For me it is completely horrible. From a young age I've always been compared to Bella as if I'm not a real person. Growing up everyone expected us to act _exactly the same_. Same clothes, hair, attitude – everything, I hated it. It's like being under her freaking shadow and what's worse most people _think_ I'm her. Every time someone sees me they automatically call me Bella. I mean seriously! She doesn't even have a freaking fringe in her hair! Our sense of style is completely different." I rubbed my temples. "For me its like Mario and Luigi, I'll always be player 2 no matter what. It's like I don't have my own identity because when I do something that Bella wouldn't do I automatically get strange looks. Oh and let's not forget our mother." I rolled my eyes. "_Lynn why can't you be more like your sister!_ She would yell at me every time I did something bad because God forbid Bella did anything out of line."

Just then I noticed I was about to start ranting so I kept my mouth shut. Well… this is embarrassing.

I felt my face flush.

I've never told anyone how I felt about being a twin before. Now that I think about it no one has ever asked me how I felt about it.

"You don't really like Bella do you" Angela spoke with such certainty it almost made me laugh.

"You know no one has ever asked me that question before." I told her softly. "What made you ask?"

She shrugged. "I notice the way you two treat each other in school and wondered why sisters let alone twins acted so distantly."

This time I really did laugh. "You know… you're going to make an _excellent_ journalist one day."

And that's how the rest of our evening went. Angela would ask me questions on what it was like growing up and how I felt when I finally moved away. I told her exactly what she asked, even rambling off a bit here and there but I never mentioned what it truly was I went to the Academy for. No one _ever_ needs to know that. Afterwards I asked her questions about herself. I learned that she's an only child so growing up when the neighborhood kids didn't want to play with her she immersed herself into reading. No wonder she's such a nerd. I joke. She told me she always wanted a sibling preferably a twin because she read that twins have this weird bond and can always know when something is wrong with the other. Twin telepathy I think she called it. I told her that it could be true for other twins but it certainly isn't for Bella and myself.

We also talked about what we wanted in the future, what we wanted to study in college, relationships. I told her that I wanted to go for dance at Julliard and one day become a professional dancer, preferably ballet. If not I wanted to teach music; preferably piano. She wanted to go to Syracuse to study Journalism and if not become a professor teaching English. It was nice to have someone to listen and to listen to someone who already knew what they wanted to do.

"So have you started looking at other schools you might be interested in you know just in case you don't accepted to Syracuse?" I asked

"No not yet. My parents don't really think journalism is a good career. They want me to be a doctor or a lawyer." She frowned.

"Hopefully they'll change their mind and if not try and get a scholarship. Parents would never say no to that."

We both laughed. "Thanks for coming today Lynn."

"Aw shucks it was no problem." Then my phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"_Still busy?" _

"Jake?"

"_Who else? Anyway I wanted to know if I wanted to come over tonight…" _

"I'm kind of at my friend house now…"

"_No worries just come here right after." _

"Alright what time."

"_8"_

I glanced at the clock. 7:30. "Jake that's in half an hour."

"_See you then." _He hung up. Why that no good….

"Sorry Ang, I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow right."

She smiled, "Yeah tomorrow."

* * *

As I pulled up to Jake's house I thought about what happened today. If I could sum it up in one word it would definitely be strange. First I meet the Cullen's, next get bullied by Lauren then have a nice in depth conversation with Angela and now I'm at Jake's house. Why am I here in the first place?

I knocked on the door. "Lynn you're here" Dad smiled as he opened the door. I scrunched my face in confusion. "Umm…"

"You look confused. Didn't I tell you we were having dinner with Billy and Jake tonight?" Dad asked me.

I put my finger to my chin and thought about it. When did he tell me this…?

"This morning… as you dragged yourself to school…" He hinted.

I smacked my forehead. "Oh yeahhh." I groaned. "Dad I was half asleep you honestly expected me to remember that?"

He shrugged, "Well come on in Bella is already here."

"Really…?" I asked with a hint of disbelief and skepticism in my voice but when I turned the corner low and behold Bella and Jake laughing about something.

"Well well" I spoke loudly as I entered the room. "Never thought I'd see Bella separate from her boy toy long enough to spend time with us lowly folk."

She frowned at me but before she could say anything Dad gave me a look, "Be nice Lynn."

I gave him a 'what?' look, "I'm just saying Dad."

Jake cleared his throat, "So what took you so long?"

"Well a certain someone called me a half hour before I was supposed to be here plus I wasn't at home but I'm here now aren't I?" I finished in a southern belle accent.

Jake just shook his head, "Anyway Dad will be here in a minute he had to get something from Sue's house."

"Well in that case I'll leave you kids until he get's here, I'm going to watch the game." Dad said as he excused himself.

As Dad left all three of us looked at each other. "What did you mean about spending time with you Lynn?" Bella asked.

I leaned back into the chair, "Please Bella. I know we didn't hang out as much but now that you're going out with Edward, Dad and I rarely see you since you're always out with him."

She frowned but before she could open her mouth I cut her off, "Go one Bella. Look me in my eye and tell me that's not true." She didn't say anything.

"Exactly but here is not the place for this conversation, we'll save that for later. Anyway Jake we're still on for this weekend?"

He smiled uneasily at me, "Yeah, sure."

"Oh hey I got a couple of friends that want to go surfing. Wanna come?"

"I'm not much of a surfer but sure."

"I'm not much of one either so we can sit around or laugh when the other crash and burn."

He chuckled, "Now that's not very nice."

* * *

As Bella sat around watching her sister and her best friend joke around she couldn't help but feel like a third wheel. Lynn and Jake talked as if they knew each other for years and not just a month. They seemed so relaxed around each other she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous which was a bit preposterous considering that Jake was her friend as well. Not only that but she had Edward whom she dearly loved plus it is silly to be jealous of her own sister.

But what he sister said had bothered her. She didn't really spend _all_ her time with Edward did she? She and Lynn weren't all buddy buddy as one would expect twin sisters to be but at least they talked from time to time and now it seemed as if she only saw her twin in the morning, school or dinner.

Never in between. So what was Lynn doing all this time?

She saw her at lunch sitting with her old group laughing and joking around. Now she's with Jake; maybe that's why they seem like old friends. They spend a lot of time with each other.

So why it that she still is felt jealous of her?

* * *

Dinner was great at least, the second highlight of my day with the first being my talk with Angela. We laughed, talked – Billy even told stories about Jake when he was a baby, that was the best part. I don't think I've ever seen him go that red in the face before. But then Dad told some stories about Bella and myself when we used to visit when we were younger. That was embarrassing especially when he told them that I cut my own hair once and almost gave myself a bald spot.

But now we're back in the safety of our home where Bella began to ask me many questions about what I meant earlier. Well… this should be fun.

Note the sarcasm.

"You really think I spend all my time with Edward?" She asked softly.

"I don't think Bella I know you do. When was the last time you hung out with the others like you know Eric, Ben, Angela… remember them? Look all I'm saying is to balance your time. You're going to lose all your friends because of what? Some guy and then if it back fires you'll have no one to turn to."

"Nothing bad will happen Lynn." She reassured me but I just rolled my eyes. "Just be prepared for everything. You never know what will happen."

"Anyway." She interrupted. "I've heard that you don't like Edward." I raised an eyebrow at that. "And I want to know why." She looked my in my eyes.

I shrugged, "He's creepy Bella. There's something about him that throws me off and I don't like it. I feel like I can't trust him and frankly I don't want to."

She scowled, "But you don't even know him." She countered.

"Oh yeah? Says the girl who got with the guy who used to avoid both of us when we got here; he avoided us and now your in a relationship with him? That doesn't make sense."

"How can you not like someone you've never even met?"

"I know it's a terrible thing to say but there's just something… strange with him and my gut tells me not to trust him."

She looked at me for a long time then finally said the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. "I want all three of us to go out together."

I looked at her as if she were insane, "Did you just not listen to everything I said? The answer is no and will always be no. I don't feel comfortable around him alright." I got up from her bed. "Just leave it alone Isabella, no matter what you say will not get me to like him and that's final."

* * *

"And that's what she said when I asked her about it. You think she knows?" Bella asked as she cuddled with her boyfriend.

Edward rubbed her shoulder. "Your sister is highly intuitive but no she doesn't know. No one knows but you. To be honest she is the smart one, she knows there's something wrong and has decided to stay away. You should listen to her."

Bella smacked his chest even though it hurt her more than it did him. "How many times have I told you? I love _you_. I don't _care_ what you are. To me you're just Edward and nothing is going to change what I feel for you. Lynn is just going to have to come around."

"But she is right. I am no good for you. You should be with someone normal, who can give you everything." He murmured.

"No." Bella said seriously. "I am exactly where I want to be. With you." She snuggled into his side. "Forever" she added breathlessly.

Despite himself Edward couldn't help but smile. "Forever." He murmured.

* * *

A/N: And that's chapter 3. I don't really have much to say for this except that things are going to start heating up soon :)

comments/questions/concerns


	5. Change I

A/N: This chapter is the starting point of everything really so I'll be breaking it up into parts. I know it's really long but long chapters are awesome. Don't you hate it when you wait so long for an update and it's a short chapter? -_-

I'm actually dedicating this chapter to Taurus Pixie and to an anonymous reviewer since they love X-Men and wanted to see an X-Men chapter.

* * *

**Change I**

"_So how is it?" _Scott asked over the video chat. Dad was at work and Bella was with Edward so now was the perfect moment to fully talk to my family without worrying about anyone listening.

"It's… sort of the same but I'll tell you later I want to know about the new kids."

"_Well Kitty and Kurt are here." _Said people moved into the view of the camera. The girl looked relatively normal but I could tell she was a bit shaken up and the boy, Kurt, startled me. I've seen people who don't look human for example Beast and Mystic but I wasn't expecting him to look like that. (1)

"_Guys this is the girl I was telling you about, Lynn Swan or better yet Spitfire." _

I smiled at them, "Hello. I wish I were able to welcome you guys in person I know how scary it can be moving to a strange place with strange people."

"_Hi Lynn. It's alright so far, Scott and the others are helping a lot."_ Kitty said warmly.

"_It's hard but we finally fit in."_ Kurt added. I looked at him shocked. "You're German?"

"_Ja. You sound surprised."_

"Well yes a bit I mean you sound like you just came from there. How did you find yourself here?" Then I thought about it. "Never mind." They all laughed.

"So tell me about yourself guys. I'm not there to help you guys through your transition but I want to help in anyway I can."

"_Well it's really weird you know. One day I'm this normal girl and then suddenly I wake up and I'm in the basement. Like seriously! Freakiest thing that ever happened to me, even now it still creeps me out. I don't know how I'm ever going to get used to this and the scariest thing is what if it happens when I'm at school you know? Everyone's gonna call me a freak or worse." _

"_You think you got it bad? Try being a blue furry man. People take one look at me and scream. Ladies don't dig the furry man or the tail."_ He finished sadly.

"_So what's your power Lynn? I mean the others talk about you all the time but never mentioned what you could do."_ Kitty asked.

I looked at Scott, "So you guys talk about me huh? I hope its all good things…"

"_Well we did tell them about the time you almost destroyed the Danger Room and all the destruction you caused when you were upset…" _He trailed.

Ugh. I grimaced. "They didn't need to know all that. But anyway back to your question Kitty." I held up my hand showing them the small ball of fire in the middle of my palm.

"_Oh… that would explain the scorch marks in your room." _Kitty mumbled.

"Yeah… I used to have anger issues. Comes with the powers and all you know, fire users are usually hot headed and short tempered."

"_But Mr. Logan is really short tempered." _Kitty added. _"He's like always scowling." _

Scott laughed, _"That's only because he's missing Lynn."_

"That and he's just like that. You'll get used to it. So tell me guys do you like the Academy?"

"_Well yeah, I mean Storm and the Professor are great teachers so is Scott and Jean. But like I wish we didn't have to practice in the Danger Room you know; that place is scary." _

"_Ja. So are the Brotherhood." _

I frowned, "You've met the Brotherhood already?"

"_Ja, they tried to recruit us before the Professor." _

I saw Scott gave me a look even though you can't tell much from his facial expressions due to his dark shades. It usually meant that we would have a serious talk later. _"Alright guys time to go; gotta talk to Lynn about some important stuff." _Scott opened the door.

"_Uh-oh. Important X-Men stuff right?" _Kurt asked before he poofed away. _"Yeah, probably something we're not supposed to know." _Kitty mumbled. I smiled apologetic at her. "Sorry Kitty."

"_It's okay. So we can talk another time right?" _

"Of course. Whenever you want to talk, Scott can give you my number later."

"_Awesome! See you later Lynn." _Then she ran out the door.

"It seems she doesn't like using her powers that much."

"_She's getting used to it she used to be closed off to the idea of using her powers."_

"So what's going on? Is the Brotherhood up to no good again?"

"_Just the usual you know. They've become an even bigger pain since you left and they've even managed to recruit someone on their side. A girl her name is Rouge. Apparently her power is taking other people's powers. If she touches you she gets your power." _

"That… is actually pretty awesome." He gave me a look. "Hey I'm just saying. Anyway so that's it? You guys get two while they gain one?"

"_Another thing, you know how Magneto feels about you joining his side… just be careful out there alright. I – we… we don't want anything bad to happen to you. You need to come back okay." _

"Why Summers… that sounds like concern to me? Are you _worried_ about me?" I grinned.

He scoffed, _"Me? Worried? Please, I know you are more than capable to take care of yourself but you can also get reckless. Just be careful okay. Oh and one more thing the Professor said that he saw a mutant around Forks." _

I stiffened at that. Shit. Shit. Shit. That could ruin everything! _"Now I know you think this is bad…"_

"This _is_ bad Summers!"

"_Whoa now. Calm down hot head. Professor says that it's nothing major, not yet but we have to try and get here before Magneto shows up then that's when things will get bad." _

I cursed under my breath. "What's her name? Maybe I know her. Hopefully I know her it would make this so much easier."

"_Erin Brooke. She's an illusionist." _

"So basically she can make me think I'm drowning when I'm really not?"

"_Basically."_

"Ugh. When did the Professor find her?"

"_About a week ago; we were going to make the trip today actually but he thought it be better for you to go see her first." _

"You guys are still coming though right?"

"_Later. So do you know her?" _

"No, not by name but maybe if I see her face I'll know. You have her address." Then I thought about it. If I go to her house then that means her parents are more than likely to be there. What if she doesn't want them to know? What if she's holding up fine for now? But then again what if her parents _do _know and don't know how to react? Or how to help her? And if I wait will Magneto get to her?

Magneto getting her or her parents finding out what she is… damn.

"Okay give me the address I'll go talk to her. Right now the best person to help her is the Professor since he works best with mind control powers."

"_851 Forks Rd. And again…"_

"Yeah I know be careful. Scott I know how to handle this."

"_That's what I'm worried about."_

I rolled my eyes, "Relax Summers. Hey I'll call you and let you know what happens alright? Send the others my love."

"_Later Lynn." _

_End conversation. _

I ran my fingers through my long hair. (Ugh I should really cut this) This is going to be… interesting to say the least anyway. I never thought of all places a mutant could be here.

I stood up. I'd better get ready for whatever happens.

Ten minutes later I was dressed in my X suit but I wore a jacket to cover my yellow belt. Maybe I was being a bit too prepared but I didn't know what would happen when I got over there, hopefully its just my paranoia talking and nothing bad does happen.

But my luck never holds out for that long.

I went to Bella's room grabbed her keys from her dresser and headed to Erin's house.

* * *

When I knocked on her door a boy about 12 years old opened the door with a frown on his face. "Do I know you?" He asked in a squeaky voice.

I crouched down to his level. "No you don't I'm here to see Erin. Is she home?"

He frowned even deeper, "Are you here to make fun of her too?"

This time I frowned. This meant that other people at school or around town know about her so why haven't I heard anything about it?

"Freddy? Who's at the door?" A girl about my age came walking to the door. Her eyes were slightly puffy and teary but when she saw me her gaze hardened as did her posture.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She hissed at me. "Freddy go to your room."

Freddy looked at her then me then back to her. "Go" She said sternly. He left without a word only sending me a glare.

"So what are you here for huh?"

I put my hands up. "I just want to talk to you. Are your parent's home?"

"No. Why?" She dropped her defensive stance but only a little.

"My name is Lynn Swan. Can we sit down?"

Her eyes lit up in recognition, "You're Bella's sister."

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes, "Yes I am."

"What do you want with me?"

"Just to talk." I told her softly. "I just need you to hear me out okay."

She gave me a look but let me in. "Just for a while okay and then you have to leave."

"I understand but please just… be open minded okay." She nodded.

"I know that we don't know each other and all but have you ever found that recently there are things you can do things you couldn't do before?"

She nodded slowly. "And that you suddenly don't know what to do with yourself? You feel abnormal when everything was fine the day before and now suddenly there are these strange things happening to you."

"How do you know about that?" She whispered fearfully.

"How much do you know about mutants?" I whispered back.

"Not much."

"Mutants are people who under a stressful time end up awakening their inner gift. Some are nice others…" I held my right palm open letting my flames consume my hand, she gasped, "Not so nice." I made a fist causing the fire to extinguish.

"Before I came to Forks, I went to a school where I had help in order to control my gift. It was hard a first but I made new friends, had people who understood me and knew that most of all that despite this new ability I was still me. What I'm saying is, I know you're scared, trust me when I tell you I _know _what it is you are feeling. I have friends who can help you but you have to let me help you. Okay?"

She didn't say anything for while. I could tell she was thinking about what I told her, her expressions were easy to read. I just hoped that she didn't cause a scene or start screaming, I didn't have God like patience like Professor X.

"I didn't want this." She murmured angrily. "I didn't want this… this gift or whatever you call it. People make _fun_ of me. They call me a freak and a whole bunch of other names." Her voice started to rise. "And my parents? Oh my god thank God my parents have no idea. What would they say if they knew! They would disown me, kick me to the curb…"

"Hey." I said quietly putting my hand on her arm, "Shhh… it's alright. You don't want to scare your brother do you? Trust me I know what it's like."

"What's going to happen to me Lynn?" She hiccuped trying to hold back tears, "All my friends think I'm a freak."

I pulled her into a hug, "Going through this is tough; people will often ostracize you because you're different. Most don't know how to react when they actually meet a mutant. I can't tell you they'll come around because they might not but what I can tell you is that you can be with people that wouldn't hurt you like them."

She sniffled, "You're really warm you know that?"

I laughed, "It's because of my power. My body temperature is higher than the norm." I pulled away from her. "So what is it you want to do?"

She sniffled again. "I want to try this school you told me about."

I smiled, "It's called Xavier's School for Extraordinary Youngsters. I'll call the Headmaster and he'll have a talk with your parents when they come home and I'll tell him not to mention your powers. It's your choice if you want to tell them or not." I pulled out my phone.

"_So how'd it go?" _Scott asked.

"Good. Are you guys on your way?"

"_Ten minutes." _

"You know it's scary how you guys are always on top of things like this. Who's with you?"

"_The Professor, Logan, Jean, Kitty and Kurt; Storm had to stay and watch the others." _

"You brought the newbie's with you?"

"_Hey!" _Kitty and Kurt cried indignantly. _"They wanted to meet you so we brought them." _

I smiled, "Alright but I want Erin to meet Professor X and Jean first. She can relate to them better than anyone else."

"_Alright. We'll be there soon." Click._

"Why are you trying so hard to help me?" She asked blowing her nose. "Because, we're still people. We're still hurt, bleed, and most seem to forget that. We're not monsters, well… not all of us." I smiled wryly. "No matter what happens you are still Erin. Don't forget that."

"…Will you stay? You know, when my parents come?"

"If you want me too."

* * *

"Hello Erin, I see you've met one of my students. I am Professor Charles Xavier, the headmaster of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." The Professor held out his hand.

"Hello Professor. Um… how did you even _find_ me in the first place?"

"That we can talk about later but Lynn tells me that you wish for your parents not to know about your abilities."

She nodded, "That's right. I'd rather wait it out, my parents… are really concerned about appearances so…" Erin trailed. "It just wouldn't end well."

"That is understandable. We'll just tell them you were accepted to an exceptional school with a scholarship."

"Tell them you applied because you wanted a change of scenery." I added. "You wanted to surprise them that's why you didn't say anything before."

Erin nodded. "I got it."

"Are you alright? Do you need something?" I asked her.

"Huh? Oh um no, I'm alright."

I looked skeptically at her, "Are you sure? I know this is a lot to take in all at once."

"Lynn, I'm fine. Honest."

"Erin can you show us the extent of your powers so far?" The Professor asked.

She nodded. "I can try." She focused on the corner of the room. At first it was a hazy image but then there was an image of a dog barking happily. I looked at Erin to see how she was holding up; she didn't seem like she was straining herself which was good. The dog made its way toward us, even jumped in my lap barking happily in my face. I looked at Erin in shock.

"Go on." She motioned me to touch it. Hesitantly I looked at the dog in my lap and lifted my hand to pet its head. When I felt its fur I pulled my hand back in shock.

"So you can not only trick the mind into seeing things but also making them solid. Hm very impressive." The Professor commented. Jean came over to me and started petting the dog. "Remarkable, it's like there's a real dog sitting here."

Erin moved her hand as if she were waving someone goodbye and the dog disappeared. "Now you see it, now you don't."

"Well that's a lot cooler than mine anyway." I muttered rubbing the back of my neck. "Anyway, Erin what time do you parents come home?"

She glanced at the clock, "An hour from now. Why?"

"Well I'm going to make a call alright. I'll be back." I told them walking out the house.

I flipped open my phone and pressed one of the numbers on my speed dial.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Jakey baby. How you doin?" I asked in a fake mob gangster voice. He chuckled, _"What's up with you and impersonations?" _

"They're fun to do. You should try it sometime. Anyway I might not be able to make it tonight."

"_Aw, seriously?" _He whined. _"Lynn I was finally going to introduce you to my best friends." _

"I know, I know but something came up and I have to take care of it."

"_Is everything alright?" _

"Everything is fine. Look I'll try and make it tonight but no promises."

He sucked his teeth, _"Fine." _

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"_Thought you said no promises." _

"Ugh Jake please. Don't be like this. Whatever you want, I'll make it up to you."

"_Okay okay. Yeesh don't whine." _

"Sorry but I have to go now." I wish I could tell him what's going on but I can't. Please try and understand Jake.

He sighed, _"Fine. See you later." _Then he hung up. I hope he's not too mad at me.

* * *

I could tell that Erin's parents were the type of people who would ask non stop questions about every little thing. Sometimes they didn't even let the Professor finish what he had to say which was incredibly rude but like I said before he has God like patience. Surprisingly they didn't put up much of a fight when he told them that Erin was accepted to an exceptional school with a full ride. They didn't even seem to care that it was all the way in Westchester, New York. As cold as this may sound I'm glad they didn't because that would be a whole bunch of other things to explain. Since Erin doesn't want them to know anything the less they know the better. The only problem is Erin's younger brother, I'm not sure how he's going to take the fact that his older sister is leaving him.

The Professor told her that Erin could leave by the end of the month, which was about three weeks away. He even told them that they didn't have to worry about all the paper work they had to do in order for her to switch school's, he would take care of it. Only thing she had to do was pack and tie up some loose ends if she wanted. When her parents left to go discuss in her father's study, Erin reminded us that her friends saw her use her power and that they might tell her parents if she left.

"Why hadn't they told anyone already?" I asked. Usually when a normal person finds out about a mutant they automatically tell others or somehow other people find out about it.

"Well…" She started sheepishly. "We sort of made a deal about it. I would do their homework and they wouldn't tell anyone."

I scowled, Jean frowned as did the Professor. "Don't worry Erin." Jean told her with her mothering voice, "Well take care of everything. All you have to do is show up with us when we go fill out the papers." She nodded.

"Wait a second Jean. Although her parents did seem fine with the idea, Erin is still a minor so we have to wait for their full permission for her to leave here." The Professor added.

"Oh yeah that's right." I frowned. "I think they like it though, we have nothing to worry about."

And I was right. Her parents didn't seem to mind the idea so all we had to do was get the transfer papers ready, they would sign and hopefully by the end of the month Erin would be a newbie just like Kitty and Kurt.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Brooke." The Professor shook their hands. "We'll see you on Monday to get started."

"Bye Lynn, see you on Monday!" Erin waved as we walked out to the care.

"Bye Erin!"

* * *

"That was probably the easiest recruitment I have ever been to." Jean commented as we approached the X-Jet.

"That's only because of my awesome skills." I rubbed my knuckles on my jacket. "Piece of cake."

Jean rolled her eyes, "Easy their firefly you don't want your ego to suffocate us do you?"

"Hey at least give me a little credit, I did good today so meh!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

She laughed, "Yeah you did. Who knew you'd grow up from that short tempered little kid to this? Kinda bizarre if you ask me." She laughed again ruffling my hair.

"Hey! You know I hate that." I mumbled pushing her hand away. "Plus my hair isn't short anymore you gonna make it all tangly."

"Why is your hair so long anyway?"

"Forgot already did you? Storm wanted me to at least look a bit normal for my folks. Can't exactly be greeted warmly with spiky orange redish hair can I? (2) I mean even Professor X looked like he was going to have a heart attack when I first did that."

"Ah yes a day I remember quite vividly." The Professor said looking at us, "Those rebellious years were out of control."

"Logan was the only one who thought it looked cool." I smirked. "You know that's the day I got my name right?"

Jean rolled her eyes again, "Who could forget? You walked around the house like you owned the place calling yourself 'Spitfire' for an entire week."

"Until Bobby made icicles of my feet." I muttered darkly.

The Professor rubbed his head, "I get headaches just remembering the damage you two did."

Jean and I both laughed heartily. "Those were good times." I sighed happily. "I miss being at the Academy. Although I've made some cool friends here it isn't the same and I can't wait to go back."

"Just remember to give this place a chance Lynn." Professor X reminded me. "So how are dealing with the weather?"

I groaned. "It is so frustrating! It like this _all the time! All the time!_ The sun barely comes out. Since I've been here I believe I've seen the sun only once – no joke. You know what I'm like when it rains."

"Have you had the chance to practice?" He asked.

"No." I sighed. "I don't want to take the chance if anyone see's me plus Bella's boyfriend is so freaking nosy. Can't I just go back with you guys?" I pleaded.

They both gave me a look. "Alright alright. Yeesh I'll stay."

"Aw does she have to? You know it's a bit dull now without her." Scott smirked as we approached the jet.

I ran into his arms grinning. "Scott!" He spun me around. "Scott I missed you!"

He chuckled, "Missed you to hot head. It's been a bit boring without you to shake things up." He ruffled my hair.

"Again" I whined pushing his hand away, "I still hate that." I mumbled running my fingers through my hair. "So where are the others?"

He jerked his thumb behind him. "In the Jet, I made them wait inside."

The door opened. "Why would you make them wait with Logan?"

He shrugged, "They need to get more adjusted to them."

I laughed, "You're trying to scare those poor kids."

"Hey! We're not kids." Kitty scowled crossing her arms over her chest. I grinned. "No you're not. More like newbie's" I ruffled her hair.

"Hey! Quit it!" She swatted at my hand. "Hey Kitty, you know I didn't expect you to be so short."

"Yeah well, you're short too."

"Hey watch it kid." I ruffled her hair again, "I'm not short."

"Hey hotshot leave the kid alone." I heard Logan grunt from the front.

"I missed you too Logan." I said in a sickly sweet voice.

He just grunted. I rolled my eyes, he will never change… wait a minute. I looked around. "Where's Kurt?"

The others pointed up. "Hey there." He smiled shyly. Whoa, he looks even bluer in person. "Dude get off the ceiling, Lynn's cool." Scott said.

"Well… not really." I giggled. He gave me a look. "C'mon Scott it was a joke. You know ha-ha? Jeeze you still act like you have a rod up your ass."

The Professor coughed silently telling me to watch my language but Jean, Kitty and Kurt were giggling away. "Aw dude she's got you totally pegged." Kurt laughed as he poofed right in front of me. "Hi I'm Kurt." He stuck his hand out. I smiled at him warming my hand up a bit. "Lynn."

"Dude your hand is really warm." He pulled his hand away as if I burned him. "You're showing your power, only fair I show mine too right?"

"Lynn I don't think it works that way." Scott coughed. "Remember you can actually _hurt_ someone." I rolled my eyes, "I was being careful, Kurt's not burned."

"No but hand does feel a bit tingly." He waved his hand back and forth.

"So how did the thing with the girl go?" Kitty asked. I smirked. "Easy as pie due to my awesome skills."

Scott and Jean scoffed, "Still cocky as ever huh." Scott mumbled. "You know you would think she learned that it only get's her into trouble." Jean agreed.

"Ignore them guys, they just fear my awesomeness." I laughed. "Oh yeah?" Scott challenged putting me into a choke-hold. "You never learn do you?" He started rubbing his fist in my hair. "Ack! Scott! Alright Alright! I give! I give!"

The others started laughing, I even heard Logan chuckle. I really do miss things being like this.

* * *

"So when did you get to the Academy?" Kitty asked. We were still in the X-Jet somewhere in a huge clearing (3) since it's the most convenient place to be without worrying about anyone eavesdropping.

"About… four years ago I think…" I rubbed my chin in thought. "Yeah around four years."

"So are you like Ryan? You know when it comes to your powers?" She asked again. I frowned. "That little shit has nothing on me."

The Professor coughed again, Scott and Jean sighed and Logan chuckled a bit. "Jeeze I can't _stand_ that guy. I bet he thinks he's top dog now because I left right?"

"Well now that you mention it…" Scott trailed.

I scoffed, "He was always trying to one up me because he felt _he's _the better fire user. Please. I control fire _way_ better than he ever can. Ever seen Johnny Storm on TV?"

The both nodded. "Yeah well I'm in the same league as him, Ryan doesn't even come close. He can't even make his own flame he needs a lighter for that." I snorted. "Loser. Just wait till I come for a visit. I'll set that little prick in his place."

"Lynn you know you can't compete with Johnny Storm." Scott said. "Hey! I can dream can't I? I can make my own fire too just like him."

"Yeah but he can use his to fly you on the other hand can't."

"Whatever we're not talking about Johnny Storm we're talking about Ryan and me. Know what let's not even talk about the little punk anymore I can't stand thinking about him for another second. So Kurt how are you going to interact with the norms? I mean you're not going to stay indoors all the time are you?"

"No the Professor gave me an image inducer." He pressed a button on his watch. "See completely normal." He grinned.

"Whoa that's really cool, so it's like an illusion right?"

"More or less." The Professor answered. "But how are _you_ doing Lynn?"

I shrugged. I knew I could be honest with them, they knew everything about me but I'm not sure how much Kitty and Kurt know. I know they'll be around for a while but I'm not sure if I can fully trust them with my feelings yet.

"_Give them a chance Lynn."_ The Professor's voice echoed in my head. _"You don't have to be distrustful of everyone." _

Figures, he's been trying to get me to open myself more for years.

"Well… it's been… strange really. For years I've been able to just be myself, I didn't have to hide from anyone. But now I have to pretend to be normal, be something that I'm not. I can't even hug my own father Professor. I don't have anywhere to practice because if someone see's me everything will be ruined. Oh and not only that everyone thinks I'm my freaking sister I mean like seriously!" I sighed heavily. "It's… hard. Fitting in with the norms is hard. There are times that I sincerely hate it here but there are people that make it more bearable. As soon as I turn 18 I'm transferring out and finishing my senior year in Westchester."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked me.

"Yes it is. If I have to stay here indefinitely I'll probably loose my mind. I just want to come home Professor."

"Lynn as much as you may not like it this is your home now, at least for the time being."

"And as for the practicing we can start right now." Logan added as his claws in his right hand came out. "Let's see how rusty you are kid."

* * *

I could never beat Logan in a fight and usually when we do fight I end up on my back whole body aching and cuts everywhere. Both of us have extremely bad tempers and when matched together it gets even worse, neither one of us would back down until the other does. Once the fight got so bad I ended up with three parallel scratches on my back that eventually healed into scars. Ever since then he's been holding back but still manages to beat me.

"Ready hotshot?" He smirked as his claws came out.

I took of my jacket, "You know me Logan." I powered up only letting the fire engulf my hands. "Call it Jean!"

She sighed, "Don't go full out alright? Lynn has to go back home and explaining scrapes and bruises won't be so easy."

"Ok _mom._" I rolled my eyes. "I'll be fine just call it."

"Fine. First one to collapse loses. Ready?" She looked at both of us. "Go!" We both charged for each other. He made a swipe at my face but I quickly dodged that then send a fire ball to his back. He snarled. He turned around quickly punching me in my jaw. Shit that hurt. I jumped back touching my jaw.

Ouch! It's tender, should heal up in a day or so. "What's wrong kid? Gotten soft in the last month?"

I snorted letting my flames travel up my arms, "You wish! I'm just getting started." I started throwing fireballs at him.

"You're getting slow kid!" Logan shouted dodging my fireballs. I growled under my breath as I ran towards him head on. "Yeah!" I threw a punch towards his face. "And you're an old man!" Jeeze punching him feels like hitting a brick wall. I flexed my fingers, better be careful before I really injure myself.

"That smart mouth is going to get you into trouble." He growled swiping his claws downwards. "Eep!" I did two back flips. "Yo Logan relax! It's only sparring! I don't want my front to match the back!" But as usual he didn't listen so I threw a fireball in his face. "Brat!" He growled charging for me again. When he was close enough I slid on the ground but as usual I was too slow and he ended up grabbing my hand and throwing me against a tree. "Argh!" I groaned hunching over as I tried to stand. Logan didn't give me time to recover, he started charging at me again but this time I would be ready. When he was close enough I jumped kicking his hand away and landed a hit to his jaw then I crouched down to try and knock him off his feet. As he was about to go down he grabbed my wrist and threw me behind him for a moment the world spun but instead of landing on my back I used my hand to anchor myself then did another back flip. "This is my first fight in a whole month. You don't honestly think I'm going to give up so easy do you?"

* * *

It was strange watch this small girl size up to Logan like this. So far the only people who dared to even challenge Logan was Storm and sometimes Jean, everyone else were to scared to even look him in the eye. But here was this little girl goading him on as if it was nothing and taking his hits like a piece of cake, at least that's how Kitty saw it. Lynn seemed, at least to her, like a mix of different people from the Academy; she was open like Storm, pretty like Jean, understanding like the Professor, and had a temper to match Logan's. As the fight went on Kitty could see Lynn getting frustrated and Logan as well, Lynn's flames were even starting to feel hotter.

"Hey is it me or does it feel hotter out here?" Kitty asked fanning herself.

"Yeah that usually happens when Lynn and Logan start fighting. Her emotions are linked to her powers so the angrier she gets the hotter the flames." Scott rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "And it's probably only going to get worse."

"It's going to be over soon." Jean added looking back and forth between the two. "Lynn doesn't usually win and it usually ends…"

"Ouch! Logan what the hell!"

Jean sighed tiredly, "With Lynn flat on her back with cuts and bruises everywhere."

Kitty shook her head in disbelief, "She's one tough girl."

I started groaning, "Owwww. That one really hurt."

"Alright kid, no need to start your bellyaching." Logan stuck his hand out. "I think my stomach really does hurt this time" I muttered grabbing his hand. "You've gotten soft, and slow you need to keep up with your training."

I frowned, "Where? There isn't exactly a training camp I can go to. There are only trees, trees and more trees. Ow." I touch my ribs.

"So how bad is the damage?" Jean asked as Logan helped me walk back to them. I smiled tiredly. "Um, from the top down? I have a huge headache, cuts and bruises everywhere, most likely major bruising on my stomach and bruised ribs."

Jean rubbed the bridge of her nose, "You do know you have to go home right? How are you going to explain all these injuries?"

"Umm…. I fell…?"

Scott laughed, "_You fall?_ That's not possible."

I grinned, "Yeah but my Dad doesn't know that."

* * *

Turns out my injuries weren't really that bad… well not really. I had cuts all on my arms and at least three on my right cheek, those I could easily explain but the bruised ribs and bruises on my back and stomach not so well. Then again no one needs to know about that, I don't allow anyone to hug me so it wouldn't be too hard to hide those injuries from people.

"You know while we're at it." Jean murmured as she cleans the cuts on my cheek, "You could really use a hair cut."

"Yeah I know." I ran my fingers through my long hair distastefully. "I don't really care how you cut it as long as it's short."

I completely hate that Storm made me dye my hair back to brown and had me grow it out, granted it wasn't like Bella's but it was still long. Long hair is such a nuisance if you're a fighter. It gets in your face or the bad guy might decide to pull on it and then you're at a disadvantage. But alas I had to look a bit "normal" for my family.

"There!" Jean handed me her small mirror, "It's the same way you had it before." My bangs were swept to the side while the back was short coming right under my ear. "Thanks Jean you're the best!" I grinned, "But why did you cut my bangs so short?"

"You have pretty eyes, there's no need to hide them."

I frowned as I continued to look at my reflection. The whole reason why I do hid my eyes is because they remind me more of Bella but I guess I'm going to be showing off my face now. Greatt...

"So when are you guys going to be heading back?" I asked still playing with my newly cropped hair.

"Pretty soon I guess. There's school tomorrow and training. Kitty and Kurt have are having their test run in the Danger Room."

I chuckled at that, "I wish them the best of luck. You know I still remember my first run in the Danger Room."

"It was the most interesting session ever." Scott chuckled walking towards us. "You were running around screaming like you lost your mind for most of the session."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatevs. You like my hair?"

"Well now you're starting to look more like yourself." He ruffled my hair. "You know we're going to be heading out soon."

"Aw!" I whined latching onto him. "Take me with you!"

"No can do hot head." He rubbed my back. "You suck you know that." I huffed pouting.

"Hey don't be like that we'll come back and visit again. Besides it's starting to get dark don't you think your rents will be worried?"

I groaned, "You're totally right. I better get going." I got up slowly. I didn't want to leave yet since this is the first moment of normalcy I've had since I got here but we can't stay here forever. I didn't want them to go, I didn't want to go back to my pretend life in Forks, I didn't want to pretend to be normal something I know I'm not….

"Be good alright." Scott told me as I hugged him.

"We'll come back and visit alright." Jean told me as I hugged her next.

"Start working on your skills again kid, you're slacking off." Logan grunted giving me a one armed hug. (I think I might've head Kitty and Kurt gasp.)

"It was so nice meeting you Lynn. I'll call you tomorrow kay?" She smiled brightly.

"Ja. I hope you can come to the Academy soon." Kurt smiled.

"Be careful out there." The Professor told me and I leaned down to hug him.

"Thanks guys." I waved them goodbye as I walked out to my car.

But I guess I don't have a choice….

Change sucks.

* * *

**A/N:** (1) Think of him as Kurt from X-Men Evolution.

(2) Think of Haley Williams hair from Misery Business.

(3) Ever wonder where they would put the X-Jet when they went to go find another mutant? I mean they can't really park it in an airport so I figured a large clearing was the next best thing.

Well damn that was a long chapter. The only reason it was this length is because for the most part it was only dialogue so I decided to give you guys a bit more. If you're a bit confused as to whether the X-Men part is the TV show or the movies, it's a mix or both really. I couldn't decided as to which one I wanted to use so it's both.

comments/questions/concerns.


	6. Change II

A/N: I'm back! Yes I know I've been gone for a while but this chapter has been just so frustrating! Even after writing and deleting and writing and pasting it's finally done! Though now really what i had in mind for the ending but oh well, I'll save that for the next chapter.

Anyway.. disclaimer yadda yadda and on with the show!

* * *

**Change II**

It wasn't a long drive home from the X-Jet but I took my time anyway. Half of me wanted to turn right around and sneak on the Jet but the more sensible part of me knew that I had to keep going home. I couldn't just leave my Dad now, not now. I didn't want him to feel bad and he seems so happy to have Bella and I under one roof and no matter how much I may dislike my sister I couldn't leave her either, not with creepy Edward. Something isn't right about that guy and when it gets bad (I pray it won't) I'm going to have to be there to get her back on her feet. So now what do I do? I don't want to go home because there's a 90% chance Edward is going to be there and then I'll just be wallowing in my sadness.

I did promise Jake that I would try and make it to his house later… maybe I should go there now. As I turned around I saw a black figure run pass the car. I stepped on the brakes. What the hell was that? I leaned forward straining my eyes as I tried to see what could've passed the car. When I didn't see anything I leaned back and started to drive to Jake's house. Whatever that thing was I don't want to risk and find out what it was so I pressed harder on the accelerator speeding down the street.

It took me all about ten minutes to get there and within that time I managed to see that black figure about twice. I still didn't know what it was. I thought it to be a deer or something but it moved to fast to be an animal, to be honest it looked more like a shadow so I thought it was probably my imagination. As soon as I pulled up to Jake's house I quickly shut off the engine, locked the car and ran up to his door. Before knocking I looked around quickly praying that whatever it was I saw wouldn't show up now. There were only the sounds of the crickets and insects so whatever that black shadow was wasn't around anymore. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I didn't want to seem panicked in front of Jake and his friends, next thing I knew they would start asking questions and then probably go out to look for the thing.

I knocked, "Hello in there! Are you going to leave lil ole me shivering out here in the cold?" I drawled in a southern accent. "It's awfully freezing out tonight." It wasn't cold, not in the slightest. I could be out here in shorts and a tank top and still wouldn't feel cold, one of the upsides of being a fire user.

"Yeah Yeah I'm coming." Someone grunted. "Didn't think you would keep your promise." Jake mumbled.

"I did say I would make it up to you. Now c'mon are you going to let me stay out here… when it's cold… in the dark…."

"Thought you didn't get cold…" He stepped aside so I could walk in. "So? That doesn't mean I would stay out in it. Cold weather is like rain to me, it doesn't really bother me I just don't like it."

"You do know its late right?" He said as I sat on the couch.

"If you think 7 o clock is late, plus Billy loves me and it's not a weekday." I stuck my tongue out at him. "But if this is your subtle way of telling me to leave then by all means I'll just mosey on over home."

He quirked an eyebrow at me, "You're in a good mood."

I smiled widely, "You can tell? Some of my old friends were in town today and we spent most of the day catching up." I snuggled into the couch.

He smiled slightly, "I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before or at least smile this much." He sat down next to me. "You even cut your hair…"

"Yup! Just like I used to have it before one of my mentors made me grow it out." I rolled my eyes, "But at least it's not long."

He blinked at me, "Lynn what happened?" He moved closer so he could see the cuts on my face clearly.

"We went walking in the woods earlier and I fell." I moved away from him. He began tracing the cuts on my cheek lightly with his thumb and that was making my heart feel funny. I have to remember we're nothing but friends. Friend-zone Lynn! Remember that before you do something stupid!

He shook his head. "_You're_ clumsy? I don't believe it. You want no similarities between you and Bella and you expect me to believe you share her clumsiness?

I bit my lip trying to hold back a smirk. Smart boy, he does pay attention. "I didn't say I'm clumsy, I just fell. Everyone falls every now and then."

He frowned cupping my face gingerly causing me to wince, "You trying to tell me falling also bruised your jaw?"

"Well my friend and I were sparring with each other earlier and he got me good." I pulled his hand down. Not that I didn't like it there but my jaw was bruised and him holding it made it hurt.

"You know martial arts?"

"Well duh what do you think sparring means? It was just a friendly fight no biggie, I heal fast it'll be gone in a couple days or so."

He shook his head again, "Whatever you say Lynn."

"Where are your friends?" I looked around, "Don't tell me they left."

"They didn't… they're around… somewhere…" He looked around as well.

"Here we are!" One of them shouted. "You rang?" The other said smiling.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Quil, Embry" He gestured to each of them, "This is Lynn. Lynn these are my friends."

"Oh…" They both trailed suggestively. "So _this_ is Lynn."

"Hello Lynn I'm Embry Call." He stuck his hand out. "And I'm Quil Ateara." He just waved. "Hello Quil, Embry." I looked at his outstretched hand with hesitation but shook it anyway. Jake and Embry looked at me shocked. "Wait a minute you didn't shake my hand when we met and I thought you didn't like other people touching you."

"Whoa." Embry pulled his hand back, "You're really hot you know that."

I grinned cheekily, "Why thank you." Jake rolled his eyes. "But seriously Jake think about it. Say I did tell Embry I don't like people touching me, he eventually will see you touching me whether it is a pat on the back or you hugging me. Then he will ask how come you can touch me but other people can't then I'll have to explain to him as to why so might as well just get it over with."

"Well… that makes sense…" He mumbled.

"So why don't you like people touching you?" Quil asked. I grabbed his hand. His eyes widened in shock as he quickly pulled back. "That's why." I pointed to his expression. "People who touch me think I'm always running a fever and immediately freak out. My body temperature is just higher than the norm so I usually tell people I don't like being touched just so I can avoid the looks."

"Do you know why?" Embry asked. I shrugged, "I'm just like that. So Jakey boy what do you have planned for the evening?" I asked settling into the couch once more.

He shrugged, "We can just watch movies I guess. We were fixing my car out back but it's cold outside."

I laughed, "It's not that cold." The guys scowled at me. "Hey just because you don't get cold doesn't mean we're immune like you." Jake pointed out. I just stuck my tongue at him. "Whatever you say now put in the movie."

* * *

To be honest Jake was a little upset that Lynn blew him off earlier. They already had plans, well not really but still! He was expecting her to come over so he could introduce her to Quil and Embry and then they could probably head to the beach then come back to fix his car and just joke around. But when he saw how happy she was when she walked in he couldn't feel mad anymore. For all this time he knew her he never seen her smile like that.

He felt something fall on his shoulder, when he looked Lynn was fast asleep. He chuckled to himself. After all that running around she did with her friends she still came even though she was tired. He petted her hair. It was much shorter now and he had to admit he liked it better. He could see her face clearer now, even the flecks of ember in her brown eyes. That was one of the things that made her stand out exceptionally, her eyes. They were a deep brown like her sister even if she hated to admit it, but if you looked close enough you could see flecks of ember not like Edward's creepy eyes but more like a molten gold. The first time he noticed was when they were horsing around at her house waiting for Bella to come home. He held her close to him reveling in the warmth her body gave off and admiring her eyes. He knew he was falling for her but he also knew she wouldn't go out with him. She was at least a year older than, why would she want to be with someone younger than her?

She sighed softly making him want to wrap his arm around her but he refrained. He didn't want to give himself false hope or try to fall anymore for her than he did but it was hard. She was so open with herself, she always said what she was thinking, she had an amazing sense of humor and she definitely wasn't shy, although the blush that dusted across her cheeks when he kissed her knuckles was highly appealing. But as open as she was he knew she was hiding something from him. She never told him why it always felt like she was running a fever or how she _really_ got those cuts on her face. This past month and change they've been hanging out a lot and not once has he ever seen her trip over anything. He knew she wasn't clumsy, that was one thing her sister definitely was and she always strove to be nothing like her, so why did she say she tripped?

He shook his head, he was thinking too much about it. She probably really did fall, after all she and her friends were in the woods.

"Psst! Jake" Quil whispered. "Are you guys comfy?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Jake pretended to be annoyed, "She just fell asleep. Turn around stupid." He whispered back. Quil just sniggered. "Whatever you say man."

Lynn shifted more into him this time leaning her head in the crook of his neck. He shivered as he felt her warm breath ghost over his neck. Oh how he so wanted to wrap his arm around her … so he did. Her leaning on his arm made it fall asleep so he figured there would be no harm in moving it so she could sleep better and that way he wouldn't feel like fire ants started biting his skin.

"Jake…" He heard her sigh softly. His heart started pounding. Was she dreaming about him? He brushed her now short hair behind her ear again wishing that she was his. Her leaning against him like this was making it hard to resist and if he gave in he'd probably do something stupid –

_Buzz! Buzz! _

The vibration of her phone caused him to lose his train of thought and her to jump slightly. Groaning quietly she fished her phone out her pocket and began mumbling to the person on the line.

"Ang? Sorry, can't show up." She yawned. "Tired…. Mm-hm…. uh-huh… m'kay…. Bye." Hanging up with another yawn she put here phone back in her pocket and fell right back asleep in his arms.

He smiled slightly. Oh how he wished she was his.

* * *

I can't even remember the last time I was this comfortable, it was probably when I was back at the academy in my own bed relaxing after training so hard. I snuggled more into the warmth of my bed sighing happily good God I was comfortable and I never wanted to move.

The bed vibrated causing me to frown. What the hell? Bed's aren't supposed to do that. I cracked my eye open expecting to see the "sun" glare in my face but it was pitch black and I was not in my room. When I finally opened my eyes I remembered I was at Jake's house watching a movie with his friends.

"You're awake…" A husky voice rang in my ear causing me to shiver.

"Jake?" I mumbled blinking the haziness from my eyes. He chuckled. "Comfortable?" It was then I noticed that I was pressed up against him our legs tangled together, his arms holding me to him by my waist with my hands propped up against his chest and my face in the crook of his neck. And despite myself I blushed hard. How did I end up like this? Not that I was complaining but I'm in the friend-zone and friends don't push up on each other like this!

"Where's Quil and Embry?" I asked not even to try and detangle myself. I was comfortable beyond belief and no matter how embarrassing it was I was not moving.

"Asleep." His husky voice rang in my ear again. "We all fell asleep during the movie so they're passed out on the floor." A shiver ran up my spine. God if he didn't stop I would do something stupid.

"Everything alright? You're shivering and I know you don't get cold." I could tell he had that stupid smirk on his face.

"You keep whispering in my ear Jake what do you expect?" I whispered this time feeling a slight shiver from him. "And I know you can't be cold since I'm my own space heater so tell me Jake." I pressed my lips against his neck softly, "Everything alright?"

I felt him tense then he pressed his lips by my ear, "Perfect." He whispered. I groaned softly. Ugh I can't take this! I remembered those lessons of self control and patience the Professor taught me but I was having a hard time summoning any. How was I supposed to when I'm wrapped up in my crush's arms all comfortable? "Is there a reason why I'm wrapped in your arms Jake?" I asked trying to distract myself.

"You feel asleep during the movie so I figured I'd spare my numb arm and just do this. Does it bother you?"

"No…" I sighed relaxing once more. "I'm so comfortable it's unbelievable, I don't ever want to move."

He chuckled.

"But please, stop whispering in my ear, I'm ticklish."

"So if I do this…" He blew a puff of air on my ear causing me to shiver. Stupid traitorous body… I'm not really ticklish but I had to say something to get him to stop. I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't like it if I jumped him or something.

"And if I do this…" he poked my ribs causing me to clutch his shirt tightly. I gritted my teeth so I could stop the painful whimper I knew would escape but it was too late, he already figured out something was wrong. "What is it? Are you in pain?"

I blew out a painful breath. "Ow…" I groaned. "My ribs are a big no-no zone."

"Let me guess… you fell right?" He asked sarcastically. A grin stretched across my lips as my shoulders shook in silent laughter.

"Seriously Lynn what happened?" "Self defense with one of my friends earlier, he went all out and I might've ended up with bruised ribs…" I finished quietly praying that he wouldn't rush me to the hospital.

"Wait what?! And you didn't go to the hospital?!" He whispered harshly.

I frowned at him, "Of course I did stupid, why do you think it took me even longer to get here?" Somewhere in the back of my head I could hear my conscience going 'Oh naughty Lynn! Lying is a very big no-no!' but I pushed it away. If I told him the truth he would only continue to get on my case about going to the doctor and I hate hospitals.

"Besides it doesn't hurt that much." Very big lie right there, they were hurting like the very devil but I didn't want to move. All I need are my painkillers... which are at home. Crap.

"That much huh?" He asked skeptically.

"Don't give me that look. I'm fine, honest." I put my head on his shoulder. "Can't we just go back to sleep now? I'm still tired."

"Won't your dad be worried?" He asked running his hand up and down my spine lightly. I sighed in contentment as I closed my eyes but then I remembered he asked me a question. "Er, um… no he'll be fine with it. Now sleep." I murmured.

"As you wish." I could head the smile in his voice but I was too tired to comment.

_Buzz Buzz _

I almost jumped off the couch if Jake hadn't tightened his hold on me. I groaned quietly as I fished for my phone lazily. "Hello." I answered grumpily.

"_Lynn? Where are you?" _Dad asked tearfully.

"I'm at Jake's Dad. What's going on?"

"_It's Bella. She just came took her stuff and left." _He sniffled "_You're not leaving with her as well are you?" _That definitely woke me up.

"What? Why would she do that? No Dad I'm not leaving, don't worry I'm coming home alright. I'll be there in ten." I hung up. What's going on? Why would she just leave? This isn't normal Bella behavior. She was fine yesterday… I'd better get home and see what's going on.

"What's going on?" Jake asked looking at me questionably. "It's my stupid sister, she just upped and left and I'm not sure why. I have to go." I separated myself from him, got up, fixed my hair and started looking for my shoes.

"Hey what's going on?" Quil groaned not bothering to move. "You guys are way too loud, jeeze." Even though his voice was thick with sleep I could still hear the suggestion in it.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sorry did we offend your virgin ears Quil." I answered back sarcastically.

He scowled, "A keeper you got there Jake." He muttered sarcastically. Jake nudged him with his foot, "Go back to sleep man." But Quil was already gone again.

"I'm coming with you." Jake told me as I walked out the house.

"No you most definitely are not." I told him unlocking the door but as I opened it he slammed it shut. "Lynn it's the middle of the night. I can't just let you drive back to Forks all by yourself, what if something happens to you?"

"Jake I'll be fine, honest. It's only a ten minute drive from here to my house… if I'm going over the spend limit but that's not the point." I put my hand on his shoulder. "You can play hero another day but I can't have to coming with me, this is family business. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself alright. Besides you have guests, it'd be rude to just leave them."

He frowned at me but he kept his mouth shut. "See I knew you'd see it my way." I joked lightly. "Now go inside before you catch a cold."

"Okay fine you get this one." He pulled me into a hug, "Drive safe."

I smiled into his shirt. "I'm always safe."

He snorted before pulling away, "Go before I actually go with you your Dad needs you right now." I groaned softly, "Ugh. I'm so going to kill Isabella when I see her." I muttered angrily. "Messing up my freaking night with her moodiness."

* * *

When I got home I was a bit weary to go inside. I couldn't believe this was happening. It was Bella's idea to move out here and now she doesn't want to stay anymore? Why? Is it because of Edward?

"Dad?" I called stepping in the house. "Dad? Where are you?"

"Living room." He called out hoarsely. "Dad what happened?" I asked sitting next to him. He was sitting on the edge of the couch with his head in his hands. "Your sister… she said that… she couldn't stand being in a small town anymore, that she wasn't happy and that." He took a shuttering breath, "That if she didn't leave she would end up like your mother. So she packed her bags and left."

I looked at him in shock. What? There's no way Bella would say that. What is going on with that girl? My mind was reeling, I honestly couldn't believe this. Bella isn't the type of person to say things like that I mean the girl freaking left Mom and Phil because she couldn't tell them she didn't want to travel with them.

"It's okay Dad." I told him softly putting my hand on his back. "It will all work out." That's all I could say really, I don't like giving people false hope so this is the best I could do. "You're not going to leave too are you? I mean, I know Forks is different than where you were before but you don't feel that way do you?" He asked me.

"No Dad, I don't feel that way and I'm pretty sure Bella doesn't feel that way either." I started rubbing his back, "There has to be a reason for her to act like this. But c'mon there's no use worrying about her now, staying up won't change things." And that was the truth, "I know it hurts, but you need to get rest now Dad. C'mon" I helped him stand up.

"You know you're really warm Lynn." He murmured as we went upstairs. I cracked a small smile, "It's just how I am, its nothing to worry about." When we reached his room I helped him get under the covers, even tucked him in. "I know it hurts Dad and I know it hurts even more that you can't change what happened but it will work out." I put my hands over his causing him to look at me in complete shock. "Don't worry I'm not running a fever." I chuckled lightly, "Now _try_ and get some rest okay." I patted his hands, "Night Dad."

"Night Lynn." I closed the door with a deep frown on my face still not understanding what was happening. Bella is probably one of the most passive people I have ever known so she won't leave unless someone convinced her to. That and she never would say anything that would hurt someone else so what exactly is going on here? It was her freaking idea to move out here anyway, so why would she suddenly say that she's not happy? I went into her room hoping to find a journal or something that would tell me why she did a complete 180.

After about 10 minutes of looking I didn't find anything out of the ordinary – just her clothes unorganized, nothing major but I wasn't discouraged yet. I went to my room, sat on my bed and began to call my sister and of course she didn't answer so I left a message. "Isabella… Marie… Swan… what the _hell is wrong with you_?! You know I'm _would _yell at you for doing something completely stupid but I'm saving it so I can do it when you come back and I _know _you're coming back. So take heed sister dearest you better prepare yourself for when I see you again." I finished in a dark voice, I hung up and went in the shower hoping that it would wash away some stress but it was the complete opposite. The more time I spent in the shower the more I thought about everything that happened today and the more my ribs started to hurt so that was no good.

"I don't have the patience for this shit." I groaned resting my head on the wall. "Ugh Bella and her freaking issues what the hell is wrong with that girl." When I got out the shower I noticed my phone going off. I grabbed it quickly hoping that it was my stupid sister but it was just a text message from Jean.

_Don't forget to clean your cuts again and remember your painkillers! _

I shook my head laughing a bit. As always she takes up the role of mother hen and tells me what to do even how many miles away, guess something's will never change.

After I put my pajamas on I went downstairs took a couple painkillers and plopped down on the couch. I couldn't sleep my mind was still reeling from what happened today. How could such an awesome day end up so freaking bad? And of course it always revolves around Bella and her moodiness. But this just isn't making any sense at all?! I put my head in my hands. Bella would never leave for good unless she tells both Dad and I goodbye that's for sure, plus she would never _ever_ leave without her boy toy. As much as I don't like that guy I can tell she's in love with him, so there's no way in hell she would ditch town.

I took out my cell and called his number but it just kept ringing until it went to voicemail. I wasn't expecting him to answer his phone but it was worth a shot. Could she be in some kind of trouble maybe? But what kind of trouble could there be in a small town like Forks anyway? I rubbed my temples trying to ease the headache I was giving myself. Maybe I should take my own advice, worrying isn't going to make it any better I'll just take some Benadryl and deal with this in the morning.

* * *

The next morning I had such a strong sense of foreboding that it was enough to make me sick. Something was nagging at me and I couldn't exactly put my finger on it all I knew was that something bad was going to happen. I could barely make it to my room, my ribs and jaw were killing me and I felt that I would throw up at any moment. I clutched my stomach as I climbed the stairs slowly hoping that I wouldn't puke. For a brief moment I wondered if what I was feeling was this twin-telepathy thing Angela told me about but I pushed that thought away. Bella and I were never in-tuned like that even when we were kids so why should it be happening now?

"Lynn?" Dad called as I opened my room door. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. Then when he saw my face his eyes widened in shock. "What happened to you cheek? And your jaw? Did you get into a fight? And why didn't I notice this last night?"

I shook my head. "I feel sick and no I didn't. Friends and I were in the woods and I tripped nothing major. Ugh." My stomach churned causing me to wince. "Dad I need rest, feel really sick." I murmured crawling under my covers.

"Do you have a fever?" He asked sitting next to me touching my forehead. I laughed a bit. "Dad you won't be able to tell, I'm always warm. It's just lady problems I'll be fine."

"Oh…"

I snickered, "Yeah Dad nothing too serious so go to work alright. I'm going to be sleeping."

"Well if you're sure…" He frowned. "Okay get some rest sweetie." Then he leaned down and kissed my forehead. I shouldn't have been surprised because that's something parents do but my Dad was sort of emotionally retarded, like Bella. They didn't really express a lot of lovey emotions and if they did they acted completely awkward about it. But as I saw my Dad walk out the door and close it softly behind him I couldn't help but smile, maybe he's finally coming around.

* * *

When I woke up again the nauseous feeling was replaced with a sense of uneasiness. My gut was telling me to not wander far away for some reason but something was also telling me to go out. When I looked at my clock I noticed that four hours had passed, I still had most of the day to do whatever but I was in no mood to go out with friends. That and my ribs and jaw were still hurting.

Grumbling to myself I pulled my blanket back and changed. Something was going to happen soon, that much I knew but I didn't know what. My gut was now telling me to get out and run but I didn't know what I was running from. I'm perfectly safe, there's no Brotherhood here, no thieves trying to break in so why am I feeling that something is coming after me?

I walked downstairs quietly, peering around every corner. Satisfied that no one was here I went back around the house and made sure every door and window was locked. After I went to the kitchen made some breakfast, took my painkillers and went back into the living room. As I grabbed my phone I checked my missed calls hoping Bella called me back but instead I only had text messages from my friends.

_How are you feeling? Your ribs don't hurt that bad do they? – Jean_

_We totally missed you last night! What happened? – Jessica_

_Hey man you totally missed Ben's wipeout no worries recorded it for you to see :) – Eric_

_Are you okay? You sounded pretty tired on the phone. – Angela _

After answering back my friends I tried calling Bella again and it just went straight to voicemail. "Isabella I keep calling you but for some reason you're not answering me. I don't know what's going on with you but just call me back alright?" Hanging up with a sigh I tried for Edward's phone but it also went straight to voicemail. Hanging up angrily I decided that I wasn't going to try anymore, for whatever reason Bella wasn't talking me and I couldn't help but feel a little hurt. She is still my sister and for some reason she decided to just get up and leave without saying a single word. What changed? Was it something I said? Was it something I _didn't_ say?

_Zzz! Zzz! _

Looking at my phone lazily Eric sent me the video of Ben wiping out which was pretty funny but I just wasn't in the mood.

_Zzz! Zzz!_

Groaning this time I just answered my phone with a weary hello.

"_Lynn? How are you feeling?" _Dad asked.

"I'm feeling… alright." Lie, I feel terrible. "Slight headache but I'll live. Have you heard anything from Isabella?"

He sighed heavily, _"No nothing. I keep calling her but it just goes straight to voicemail." _

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Alright I'll call Jake and see if he's heard anything from her, talk to you later Dad."

"_Feel better sweetie." _

After I hung up I immediately called Jake hoping that he at least heard where she was going_. "Hello? Black residence" _

"Hey you're not Black your Native American man." I said smiling slyly.

I heard Jake sigh, I could tell he rolled his eyes, _"Ha Ha Lynn. So funny, as if I haven't heard that one before." _

I snickered, "I know I'm just a comedic genius but that's beside the point, have you heard from Isabella?"

"_No, nothing I even called and it went to voicemail. What's wrong with her anyway?" _

"I don't know honestly. When I came home the other night she was already gone, I don't know what's going on. I don't even know why she left and she's not answering any of our calls, I hate to say it but I'm worried."

He gasped in mock shock, _"What?! Is Lynn Swan actually concerned about her twin?" _

"Oh shut up man she is still my sister and I do actually care about her… sometimes… well most times… when she's not being stupid."

"_Yeah yeah. So what are you doing now?_

"Nothing really… just…." That nauseous feeling suddenly came back at full force causing my breath to get caught in my throat.

"_Lynn? … What just happened?" _

"N-Nothing" I coughed putting my hand to my mouth. I stiffened as I felt my breakfast rise in my throat. "Gotta go!" I hung up quickly and ran to the sink. My stomach was hurting, my throat burned and I felt light headed. What the hell was happening to me? When I was sure I was done puking I wiped my mouth, cleaned the sink and went looking for some soda or something.

The feeling I had earlier had come back while I was throwing up except it was the one telling me to run away. Something in me was telling me to run and to run quickly but I still couldn't figure out why. I only got this feeling when I was in the midst of battle heavily wounded or if I was out of my league but I wasn't fighting, I wasn't even training anymore.

Maybe something _was_ happening to Bella… maybe she really is in trouble and this is what she's feeling right now. But why… why am I feeling this? This doesn't make any _sense_! Argh! I don't know how to deal with this!

"Ouch." I scratched the spot right above my left wrist. I made a face as the spot continued to itch except that every time I itched it started to burn. _Now what?!_ The burn started to spread up my arm but it wasn't the typical 'ow I burned my hand' burn but more 'ow my hand is on fire' which is really stupid considering that's my power. I clenched my jaw holding my wrist as the burn started to increase. This pain I was feeling was deep in my skin, burning me from the inside out. Little by little the burn crept up to my shoulder but then it stopped as I powered up. Starting from my fingertips I moved my fire up my arm and to my shoulder hoping that this would somehow work.

The burn started to go back down my arm slowly and then it disappeared. Letting go of my wrist slowly I stretched my fingers and noticed that there was nothing there. Holding my hand towards the kitchen light I saw no burn or scar mark, how strange… even my feeling was gone. I didn't feel sick anymore, I didn't feel like running I feel completely normal. So why was it that I just felt like I was being burned from the inside…? I'd better call The Professor.

* * *

"_Being burned from the inside? I'm sorry Lynn but I've never heard of this happening before. How long did you say this lasted for?" _

I frowned, well that really helps. "I'm not sure but I know it didn't last long though. Well let me ask another question… is it possible for twins to be so in tuned that one can feel when the other is in danger or immense pain?

"_Yes it is possible however it's rare, one or both siblings would have to have control of mental powers. Although you do not have mental abilities you are able to put up sufficient mind blocks so that could be the reason... Are you saying that you think your sister is in danger?" _

"That's what I've come up with I mean she's not here, didn't really show any signs of unhappiness and the feeling I've had today I only get when I'm fighting and I have no chance of winning. I felt like running away from something, then I was in pain and now I'm completely fine."

"_This is strange… Have you heard from your sister yet?"_

"No nothing." I pushed my hair from my face. "I'm worried Professor, I don't know what happened to her. I don't even know where to go look for her."

"_Don't give up hope just yet. You may hear from her soon." _

"Alright, I'll keep my ear to the ground. I'll call later or something, thanks a bunch Professor."

After my call I traced me spot above my wrist straining my eyes to see if there was a mark but I saw nothing. As I continued to look it got me thinking about when I got those scars on my back. It was painful just as painful as the burning I experienced a while ago, that and I lost a lot of blood. Usually I heal pretty quickly, like right now my ribs and jaw aren't bothering me much anymore (but that was probably my painkillers talking), but the healing process for my back took a long time. Every time I stretched or bended over it would pull at my stitches and cause some to rip. I wonder if Bella felt my pain just like I felt hers. I wonder if she has any marks too, Logan did cut me pretty deep.

_Zzz! Zzz! _

I flinched immediately looking down at the caller ID on my phone. Mom? "Hello?" I answered warily.

"_Lynn! Thank god I reached you. It's Bella! She's in the hospital!" _She sniffled. My whole body stiffened, "Hospital? What happened? And how did you find this out? I've been trying to reach her for a long time."

"_Edward called me a while ago, they're in Phoenix. Long story short Bella ran there, Edward went to get her and on her way to his room she tripped, tumbled down the stairs and out a window." _

I furrowed my brows in disbelief, "I'm pretty sure if it was anyone else telling me that story I wouldn't believe it. How on earth is Bella so clumsy she trips out a window…?"

Mom sighed irritably, _"I have no idea! Anyway I'm on my way to the hospital I'll talk to you later I have to call your father." _

When she hung up I was still skeptic about all of this. One thing I can confirm is that she wouldn't leave without Edward, so why did she? And Phoenix, why would she run there when she wanted to leave in the first place? Something isn't adding up here.

_Zzz! Zzz! _

It seems I'm very popular today I thought dryly. "Hello?"

"_Lynn? How are you feeling? I tried calling you back but every time I did your line was always busy." _

I smiled softly, "I'm fine Jake, just a bit of… feminine problems." Yeah let's go with that. "But I'm fine now and guess what my Mom just called and told me where Bella is, you're not gonna believe it."

* * *

A/N: Pretty lengthy no?

Comments/questions/ concerns

Make sure you guys review :D


	7. Change III

A/N: Back once more. Not much to say really so here you go.

**Change III**

It was strange walking through the hallways without Bella in school but that didn't mean I let it affect my day. Although my sister is in the hospital I also knew that she's okay so that was that, I had other things to take care of today.

"Lynn!" Erin was waving happily at me from across the hall. "Hey how are you?" I asked ruffling her hair.

"Hey!" She whined pushing my hand away, "Don't do that." I just laughed. "Get used to it newbie."

"What do you mean?" I just laughed, "You'll see. Are you excited?"

"Yeah I am but" Her shoulders slumped, "I'm just sad I won't be here for prom."

"Wait what? _Prom?_ What prom? And you're a sophomore, how are you going to prom?"

"You don't know? Prom is at the end of the month and a junior in my math class asked me. How did you not know?"

I face palmed, "I don't know, prom is usually one of those things that pass right over my head. I'm not really into wearing fancy dresses."

"How come?"

"I'll explain later." I muttered under my breath watching a group of teens walk by. "Listen Erin, the Professor should be here soon… hopefully…. he hasn't called me yet."

"Is the girl with the red hair coming too?"

"Jean? No." I pulled out my phone checking to see if I had any missed calls. "I'm here already so there's no point." Frowning I put my phone back in my pocket, where is he?

"Is it hard? The Institute?"

"No… well… sort of. Listen Erin now really isn't the time to talk about this I don't want someone over hearing about it. This school is really small so news travels quicker."

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! _

"And now it's time for class. Listen you are going to go on with your day as if it were any other day I'll come get you later. And no frowning kid." I patted her shoulder, "Things are starting to look up, trust me."

"Okay… Guess I'll see you later."

"Definitely."

* * *

I finally got the call in my Biology class which I couldn't be more grateful for since I was in the same room with Cullen. I know that I shouldn't let his presence dictate how I live my life but every time I'm in the room with him I can't help but feel my skin crawl, that and I have to constantly keep my mind shield up. Now that I think about it keeping up my mind shield wasn't so exhausting before… I'm becoming too complacent as soon as schools over I'm going back to my normal routine.

"_Good for you Lynn, you need to keep yourself active. Why don't you take up dance again? You enjoyed doing that." _Professor X spoke into my mind.

"_You're right but we can talk about this later, right now we have to focus on Erin." _

"Oh Miss Swan what are you doing here?" The secretary asked as I wheeled the Professor in.

"I used to attend the Academy Erin is transferring to so I thought it would be helpful for her if I'm here." I nodded my head towards said person walking right behind me.

"Principal Barrett." The Professor shook his hand as the principal walked out his office.

"Professor Xavier. Please step into my office." He held his hand out.

"Lynn, Erin you may join us when you're ready." Professor added as they went inside.

"You sure about this?" I asked again. She nodded determinedly, "I'm sure. I want this."

"Well then" I held my hand out, "I want to be the first." Clearing my throat slightly I gave her a wide smile, "Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

* * *

After talking with the Principal and getting all the paperwork done the only thing left was to get Erin's parents signatures. "I'm actually really excited now." Erin squealed jumping with joy. "Calm down there Trickster you don't want to say something that someone could over hear."

"Wait… Trickster? What's up with that?"

I hid my smile, "I didn't tell you? I could've sworn I did but I'll tell you later."

"Aw c'mon tell me!"

"Alright fine. C'mon let's go outside."

As we walked to the outside sitting area I saw a group of girls narrow their eyes at Erin and shove past her. Stopping to get a good luck at them I noticed Erin bow her head in submission and put a hand on my arm. "Leave it alone Lynn, trust me."

"So are these your so called _friends?"_ I asked still glaring at the girls. Erin nodded slightly. "Well they were now all they do is ridicule and make fun of me."

"Why? And how did they find out in the first place?"

Erin tugged on my arm leading me to an empty table. "A while back before… you know… we were all at a sleepover and my friend Dee-Dee invited a friend of hers Miranda. We all didn't know Miranda very well but we figured any friend of Dee-Dee's is a friend of ours but she actually turned out to be a real bitch. She would pull mean pranks on us and insult us in subtle ways. During the sleepover after telling scary stories and junk, when everyone was asleep Miranda did something that really embarrassed me. The next morning everyone was giggling and I just lost it. I never reacted well to being bullied and well…" She trailed uncomfortably.

"What did you do?"

"I remembered that she had a fear of dogs so I instantly thought of a mean dog biting her leg off next thing I know a Rottweiler appeared and started barking viciously at her…"

I smirked in amusement, "That's all you did?"

Erin shrugged, "As she started shrieking in fear I lost my concentration and it disappeared. Afterwards everyone looked at me in shock and asked how I did that, then Miranda points at me and says that I'm a freak… a mutant. When Dee-Dee asked her how she knew Miranda told us that before she came to Forks she lived in LA and the place was a crawling with them. It didn't take long for her to convince everyone that mutants were terrible, dangerous and freaks of nature. She caused all my friends to turn on me."

I frowned, "So how come no one else knows?"

"We made a deal, I would do their homework and they would keep my ability a secret. If I stopped they would go and blab." She shrugged stiffly. "But every time I see them they all shove me and bully me, I hate it."

"Hey…" I spoke softly putting my hand on her shoulder, "Remember you're not going to stay here anymore so you won't have to put up with this crap. You'll be free of them soon and trust me even if they were going to tell everyone there's no proof so no one would believe them."

"I just want my friends back Lynn…" She murmured hanging her head.

"I'm sorry to say Erin but if they turned on you so quickly maybe they weren't your friends to begin with…"

She sniffled, "Yeah… I know… it still hurts though…"

"I know it does but you'll get through it. It gets better trust me."

"So how come you're here?"

I told her my story. How my mom wanted both Bella and I to be here with my father and how I absolutely had no choice in the matter. Then I told her about the Academy and how everyone has special 'nick-names'.

"So there's a woman who can control the weather?" Erin asked incredulously. I laughed, "Yeah she's one of the mentors we call her Storm. She's pretty chill and very motherly but don't get on her bad side."

"What's your nickname?"

"Spitfire."

"Why?"

I laughed, "Did you forget about my little display at your house when we met?"

She rolled her eyes playfully, "No I didn't. What I meant is why that one? Why not Flame or Fireball or something?"

I gave her a deadpanned look. "Fireball? Seriously? Ugh that is so _lame_. Think about it Erin, what does my nickname mean?"

She looked at me curiously for a while then her eyes lit up, "You can…!"

"Yes"

"But how…!"

"Because I can."

"But your teeth!"

"No they're not."

"But why!"

"Because they aren't."

"How do you…?"

"I just do…"

"….Whoa… that is really cool."

I laughed, "Alright Trickster relax it's not that big a deal. Plus when you actually get to the Academy you'll be meeting a lot more people who can do cooler things."

"Trickster? Why not Phantom… yeah I like Phantom."

"Because young one" I got up beckoning her to follow, "You _trick_ the mind to seeing and feeling things that don't really exist. So there, Trickster."

"Hm…" She rubbed her chin in thought. "It's alright."

I shook my head, "C'mon kid."

* * *

After lunch I had another class with Cullen but thankfully it wasn't Edward, it was Emmett which was a little odd. I don't usually have class with him and it's too late to transfer to a different class so what was he doing here?

"Hey." He smiled sitting next to me showing off his dimples again.

I blinked trying very hard to force the blush I knew was coming back down. Emmett was complete eye candy and him smiling at me was doing weird things to my insides.

"Hey. Emmett right?" Yeah play it cool Lynn… don't act stupid in front of him.

This time he smirked at me causing my brain to go to mush. "Lynn right? We met the other day remember?"

Oh yeah… when Bella made me meet the Cullen family. "What are you doing here?"

"Learning… just like you."

I gave him a deadpanned look, "No duh. I mean in this class, did you transfer or something."

He gave me a long steady look, "Lynn… I've always been in this class."

I gave him a shocked look, "What? Since when?"

He smirked again, "Since the beginning of the year."

"_What?" _

This time he laughed, "You're usually staring at the sky outside or doodling in your notebook so I'm not surprised you never noticed me."

"Oh crap." I muttered causing him to laugh again. "Don't tell me you usually sit next to me too…"

"No I don't I usually sit on the other side of the room."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "So…" I motioned to him then me.

"What? Can't a guy sit next to a pretty girl?" Then he winked at me.

Damn. I felt my face heat up. I coughed a bit rubbing the back of my neck nervously I never get like this when I'm taking to a guy so why is it around Emmett I'm acting like a school girl with a crush? I'll admit that I think he's gorgeous and that smile is to die for but I don't like him like that.

**I don't like him like** that so I need to stop acting like I do.

Clearing my throat I raised an eyebrow as I saw a smug smile on his face. "And what makes you think I want you to sit next to me?"

He looked at me with that stupid smug look, his eyes twinkling in amusement but never said a word. And that's how the rest of the class continued, we would steal glances at each other a slight smile on each of our faces. Most times when I was trying to pay attention to the teacher I could feel him staring a hole in the side of my head but I refused to look his way, then I felt him brush his hand against my own. Immediately I tensed looking at my hand then to his only to find him doing the same. When he touched me that cold feeling passed through me again the same one from when Alice touched me. How weird… how is it that two people give me the same feeling? And why is he so _cold?_ Why do I feel cold whenever a member of their family touches me?

"You're really warm you know that?" He whispered.

"And you're really cold." I whispered back.

He didn't say anything but I could see the unspoken question in his eyes. _'Why are you so warm?' _

I looked at him with a question of my own. _'Why are you so cold?'_

Neither of us said anything else for the rest of the class but as I looked at him one last time as the bell rung I could see a secretive smile on his lips and couldn't help but give the same one back.

* * *

"Lynn!" Eric and Ben waved me down as I walked to the parking lot. "Hey guys." I grinned walking towards them.

"Where have you been?! You totally ghost on us the other night." Ben frowned.

"And you totally missed his wipe out." Eric laughed.

"You sent me the video man." I started laughing but quickly turned it into a cough when Ben glared at me.

"You sent her a video?" Ben asked glaring at Eric.

"…Uh… I need a Twix bar."

Eric and I burst into giggles while Ben shook his head at us. "I think you are the first person ever to use that in real life." I told him wiping tears of mirth from my eyes.

"Yo dude check it out." Ben motioned to the other side of the parking lot, "Cullen's checking you out."

"What?" I said in disbelief. Only it wasn't Edward, thank God because that would be too weird, it was Emmett. "Whoa Lynn don't tell me you're getting cozy with Edward's _brother._" Eric said distastefully. I rolled my eyes, "Eric puh-lease, as if I would move on to someone else's boyfriend."

"So then why is he staring at you?"

"Because…" I pursed my lips as I thought of something to tell them. I couldn't say that we both are curious about each other, even saying that to myself sounds weird. "Well… whatever it doesn't matter. We talked for a bit, he's just playing around."

"Riight…"

Then Emmett crossed his arms over his chest, leaned back against his car and winked at me. Damn it, my face started heating up again. When he saw me rub the back of my neck nervously again that stupid smug smirk came back again.

"I don't think he's _playing around_ Lynn, he's flirting with you."

"Uh-Oh you better hope Rosalie doesn't find out."

"Guys relax, I can handle myself plus even if he is flirting with me it's harmless. Trust me nothing is going to come out from this."

* * *

"Emmett…" Edward said slowly as he approached him.

"Yeah?" He answered still staring at Lynn from across the parking lot.

When Edward saw Emmett still staring he looked to Lynn then back to his brother with a look of disbelief. "Don't tell me you're doing what I think you are."

"…"

"You're flirting with my girlfriend's younger sister… Rose is _not_ going to like this. Neither is Bella"

Emmett shrugged, "Rose doesn't have to find out, plus it's _harmless_. Lynn… interests me... besides watching her blush is cute."

Edward rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I can't believe this."

"Oh believe it, watch she's flirting back."

"_What?"_ Edward looked across the parking lot and sure enough Lynn was sending Emmett flirty smiles as well.

"This is not going to end well." Edward muttered. "How did _this _happen?"

"Well we we're in class just talking… sort of. Then her hand touched mine and something weird happened. I felt this _warmth_ spread inside me which was weird since I never thought I would even remember what it felt like. It was like a heat spreading from my hand up my arm… so you see, she's interesting."

"Hmm…" Edward hummed thoughtfully. "Let's go back to the house and talk to Alice. She's the only one other than you that touched her and she never mentioned it before."

"What. Why do we have to go back now?" Emmett almost whined.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Because dear brother watching you flirt with my _girlfriend's sister_ is disturbing."

"Hey you have to admit she's easy on the eyes."

Edward scowled, "Just get in the car."

* * *

"Alice" Edward started as he and Emmett approached her and Jasper. "There's something I need to ask you."

"Oh this is going to be fun." She giggled.

"Why?"

"Because your reactions are going to be hilarious!"

"Anyway… it's about Bella's sister…"

"You want to know if I felt that warmth Emmett felt right? And why I didn't mention it."

Edward frowned, "Nothing gets passed you does it."

Alice shrugged, "I did feel it but it didn't register until later on. It's weird because no other human gives off this vibe hmm I wonder what makes her so special. To be honest I thought I was imagining it until I saw Emmett with the same reaction."

"She's a strange one." Jasper said slowly. "That and she smells like spices… hot spices and smoke." He wrinkled his nose.

"I've noticed." Emmett grinned thinking back to when they touched, "It's not spicy enough to offend our senses but more like cinnamon…? Hey how come Bella doesn't smell like that? I mean they _do _smell a little similar but Lynn's own is more spicy than sweet. "

"Although Lynn and Bella are twins it doesn't mean they're going to have the same sent, they are, just as everyone else two different people." Edward answered

"And their eyes?" Emmett inquired. "Like you said they're twins aren't they supposed to look alike?" When Jasper, Alice and Edward gave him a blank look he scowled. "Seriously? You haven't noticed? Lynn's eyes have golden flecks."

"Again Emmett, yes they are twins but they do have differences to them."

"And why are you paying so much attention to her eyes anyway?" Alice asked crossing her arms over her chest. "I didn't know you were _that_ interested in her."

"Alice c'mon, you know I wouldn't cheat on Rose. Lynn's just… interesting. Besides it's hard not to notice."

"That's the same way Edward started with Bella now look at him." Jasper teased. "Now he's dating her."

Emmett scoffed, "Like I said I'm not going to cheat on Rose with Edward's girlfriend's sister."

"No but you flirt with her."

"Hey in my defense she was flirting back."

"But you started it."

"Oh c'mon so seeing her flustered is entertaining, sue me."

"Yup. Exactly how Edward started." Jasper said again.

"Even if you weren't taken Em Lynn wouldn't even dare going after you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"She hates me." Edward deadpanned causing the others to laugh. "Don't you remember how she felt after meeting us for the first time?"

"Called us the creepy family right?" Jasper said causing Alice to pout.

"Not only that but there's something off about her… I went to Bella's house one night and I heard her say 'telepath' in her thoughts then nothing. It was if I were trying to read a brick wall. Then later I heard her say that she doesn't trust me and after that nothing. It's as if she's able to block me willingly from her thoughts."

Jasper thought hard about that, "A human able to put up mental walls…Hmm… that's unusual….Do you remember the mutants?"

Edward gave him a shocked look, "Mutants? You seriously think Lynn is a mutant?"

Emmett rubbed his chin in thought, "It would explain why she's so hot."

Three pair of eyes regarded him suspiciously, "I didn't mean it that way!"

"Think about it" Jasper started, "Remember when it started, a selection of humans able to do things other cannot."

"World War Two." Edward said grimly. "I don't know Jazz… Lynn a mutant? There's not enough evidence to go on this."

"Well why is her body temperature so warm. Warmer than any other human, it's not natural and she can put up a mind shield willingly. Do you know any other human that can do that besides mutants?"

"Even if she were, how is it that she's one and Bella is not?"

Jasper shrugged, "You did say you can't read Bella's thoughts… maybe that's her power."

"Subconsciously then because she doesn't even know how she does that."

"Should we say something?" Emmett asked.

"No… I want to look into this first on the off chance Lynn isn't. Alice what do you think?"

Alice grinned at her brother before bouncing away, "I saw follow your instincts little brother!"

Edward frowned, "She knows."

Emmett snorted, "She's _Alice._ She knows _everything._"

* * *

There's something up with the Cullen family… I'm just not sure what it is. Okay first's thing first:

When a norm touches me they all give me the same feeling which is usually nothing. Usually when _I _touch a norm they jump back in shock because of how high my body temperature is.

When a mutant touches me it's different depending if the person is an elemental. Example, Ryan is another fire user so when he touches me it's like a warm feeling. Bobby is an ice user so he feels more like a cold glass of water, when he powers up he feels cooler but then our powers end up canceling out. Not once has he ever made me feel cold from the _inside_ out.

Alice and Emmett both give me a cold inside out feeling almost as if they're trying to freeze my inner fire. How can that be? It isn't possible. Norms don't give off cold feelings and if they were mutants the Professor would've told me by now. Right?

Maybe, _if_ they are, their powers have awakened yet. But that doesn't make any sense… nothing is making any sense. What kind of power could they have to give me this feeling?

Then I felt as if someone lit a light bulb above my head. Bella. Bella's coming home in about two weeks I can ask her when she comes home. She _must've _noticed something out of the ordinary dating Mr. Creepy. But then she'll start asking questions about why I get these feelings, then she'll tell Edward, 90% chance she would, and then he'll start being curious about me.

I groaned. This couldn't get any more complicated.

Okay new plan, I don't ask Bella anything I go through this by myself. Instead next time Edward comes over I'll shake his hand. I shuddered at the thought if I'm right about the members of the Cullen family then Edward will give off the same feeling.

Satisfied about my plan I decided to treat myself to a nice walk in the woods. As I grabbed my sweater and backpack I noticed it was misting over again.

Lovely.

Ugh God, if I don't get out of this weather soon I'm seriously going to lose it. Rubbing my temple I closed the door being me and kept walking trying desperately to ignore the feel of the dew settling on the back on my neck.

I needed to release some tension – about a month's worth and I was doing that today. Dad is at work and Bella's not home so that means no one's going to be looking for me. Once I got far enough from my house I started stretching. After two minutes I crouched into the runner's start, counted off to 10 in my head and took off. At first I started pacing myself but then I thought to hell with it and went full speed.

I dodged every branch, jumped over fallen logs, flipped over low branches while marking them with burn marks. My thighs were burning from the strain but I pushed that to the back of my head. I've been too complacent, I needed to get on top of my game again and who knows the next time I'll be able to come out here.

For a while the only thing I heard was the sound of my breathing and the foliage crunching under my feet. It was a good feeling despite the pain my legs and the burning in my lungs. I finally felt free to be myself, I didn't have to pretend I was normal, I didn't have to avoid body contact with other people and I didn't have to hide my secret.

When I felt I was far enough I stopped to catch my breath. My breathing was hard and choppy, my thighs burned with the strain of not running that long in a while and I was sweating like a pig but I loved every minute of it. I took off my jacket and put it on a nearby branch then sat Indian style on the ground. After stretching again I took out six thick candles from my backpack then placed them in a circle around me.

"_The trick about this is to keep the flame controlled at all times. This shows that you can control your powers and that you don't let it control you. Fire is one of the most dangerous elements, the element of power and no matter what you do you will more than likely get burned. Fire is not to be contained and you know this first hand when you let your rage get the best of you, however if you can manage to control your range, manage to keep a cool head in the midst of battle that is when you have become a master. Train hard Lynn, remember don't let your anger fuel your fire, focus on what's important to you, don't lose sight of it… stay focused and controlled..." _

* * *

"Lynn's mad at me. I'm actually scared of what she'll do when I go home." Bella almost whimpered.

"_You don't know that." _

"You listened to the messages with me Edward! She's going to gut me I know it."

"_Relax. She was just worried about her sister." _

"What do I tell her when I get back? She's not going to fall for the story like Charlie, Mom and everyone else."

"_Just stick to it, don't change a thing then she'll get even more suspicious." _

Bella twirled a piece of her hair absently, "You know when I get back I want us to do something."

"_Sure anything." _

"But I want Lynn to come with. Just the three of us."

"…"

"Edward?"

"_I don't think that is a wise idea." _

"Why?"

"_Bella surely you noticed your sister doesn't exactly like me. She hates me." _

"That's only because she doesn't know you." She said softly, "I know she will when she sees you the way I do."

"_Bella… I know you want us to get along but trust me when I say I'm positive it won't happen. Did you forget the conversation you two had before? Or what she told her friends at school? She doesn't like me at all…" _

"And I want you to trust _me_ when I tell you she'll come to like you. Okay maybe not like but…. tolerate. We're going to be together forever and she's just going to have to accept that."

"_I still don't think she'll go for the three of us going on Bella." _

"I'll convince her."

"_Bella this is a bad idea…" _

"Please… the only thing bad about Lynn is her bark. She talks big but that's about it."

Edward frowned. _"It's been years since you last saw your sister Bella. She probably changed within that time. It's probably best not to push her." _

"Even if she did she's still my sister and I know my sister Edward."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, _"Alright fine. But remember no is no. You can be a tad pushy when you want." _

"Hey!" She cried out indignantly.

A small smile flittered across his face. _"I'll call you back later alright. You need to be resting." _At her whining his face broke out in a full smile, _"Now now if you keep complaining you'll never heal and it will take longer to come back home." _

She started grumbling. _"I love you." _

"I love you too."

_Click._

"You don't think Lynn would purposely hurt her own sister do you?" Jasper asked leaning against the wall.

"I don't know Jazz. I don't know much about Lynn but I am about to do some digging. _If _she is a mutant I need to find out how dangerous she is and if she's a danger to Bella." Edward's eyes shone with conviction.

"And how exactly are you going to find this out? _If _she is this isn't the type of information that's flittering around in the wind and like you said before she hates you."

"Are you guys _still _talking about Lynn and her mutant powers?" Emmett asked plopping on Edward's couch. "What's the big deal anyway?"

"She could be a danger to not only herself but everyone around her Emmett."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Edward relax. You're way too uptight. Think about it Bella said she hasn't seen her sister in year's right? Well what do you think she was doing all that time?"

Jasper looked at Emmett in amusement, "I see you're finally using your brain."

"Shut up Jazz. Besides I thought you were supposed to be the master strategist or something."

"I'll admit it was a thought but then again this is all a big what if."

"And plus it would be easier to just ask Alice. She keeps looking like the cat who ate the canary."

"She won't tell us. She keeps blocking out anything about Lynn and it's annoying."

Emmett laughed, "Looks like you're on your own."

"Or not…" Edward looked at Emmett slyly.

"Oh no don't give me that look! I'm not taking a part of this."

"Why not? You two seemed pretty chummy today."

"And in the event she _actually _falls for me? What then? Rose is going to rip her and me a new one and then how do you think Bella is going to feel."

"You're that confident she'll fall for you?" Jazz asked.

"Well duh, she did say I'm more of her type anyway."

"I don't think so Em. She doesn't exactly like us so I doubt she'll develop any feelings for you."

Edward grunted, "Maybe… it would be best not to involve Emmett. That'll just make it messier."

"Hey!"

"I'll just try and talk to her."

Jasper and Emmett gave him a long steady look. "I know I know. It'll be hard but I'll find out eventually. Jasper do some digging see what you can find. If this kind of thing is as heavily guarded as you say you should have some experience in where to look right?"

"It's been a while but I can try."

"Hopefully this doesn't end up blowing up in our faces."

"Oh no. _Your _face" Emmett pointed out. "I'm just sitting back and enjoying the show."

* * *

I'm starting to think that this was a _bad_ idea.

After meditating I stretched again then started my martial arts while using my powers but I'm surrounded by wildlife everywhere I turn and now I'm actually scared that if I use too much power I'll start a wildfire and then all hell will break lose. It was bad enough that I had to burn the trees slightly to find my way back I can't just leave here in a burnt mess who knows what kind of rumors will come out of it.

So after face palming many times I decided to just do the martial arts without the fire power. Then after getting bored I just lied there staring at the grey sky. Oh Sun… where are you? I _need_ you! I need the sunlight, I need to feel that warmth on my skin. I'm so tired of this dull grey cold sky. There's no life and frankly if I don't get some sunlight soon I'm going to explode.

Then it started to drizzle… again.

Letting out a frustrated roar I accidently lost control of my powers and ended up charring the grass, shrubs and the leaves overhead.

Oops.

Pinching the bridge of my nose I counted to ten then back. This was honestly a waste of time. I might as well forget about doing any form of fire training and focus on actually becoming normal. Either that or I try and convince the Professor to let me transfer back.

Slinging my sweater over my head and shrugging my backpack on I stomped back to my house trying to think of ways to make living in Forks bearable.

* * *

A/N: That's a long chapter no? Hope it satisfies your thirsty eyeballs. Okay let's see now if you can't tell starts the transition from the the first book to the second. Excited? Because I sure am. On to other news I'm actually looking for a Beta Reader so if you know any good ones feel free to contact me.

Comments/questions/concerns


End file.
